


Prejudice / 偏見

by Sheng



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Bond, Trans Female Character, Violent Sex, transsexualism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond性轉，M夫人性轉，Vesper性轉，其餘角色性別照舊。<br/>大綱：Bond一直認為Mallory對她有偏見，但事實上，有偏見的是她，不是Mallory。</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Sheng（生如初見）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【上部】

James Bond不喜歡她的新上司。

很顯然的，他是最傳統的英國紳士，認為女人就該像他早逝的妻子一般，賢淑地在家裡相夫教子，而非像她，爲MI6衝峰獻陣，浴血廝殺。

自從新任M上任以來，交給她的任務都簡單地她甚至不用攜帶武器，就能徒手解決那些被手持重槍的保鏢團團圍住的目標。

到現在，她已經有一個月沒接任務了。

看著003和005都各自領命分別到索馬立亞和加薩走廊的地道中埋伏，James心情更為鬱悶，微微使力，剛列印出來的報告出現一道摺痕。

連日惡夢也好過不出任務。

是的，自從上任的M先生死後，她已經連續作了一個月的夢饜，夢裡她看著戰火硝煙，天幕傾頹。

007和上任M先生的關係有些複雜，MI6中流傳著眾多謠言，其中一些難聽的諸如007不過是M包養的婊子，憑藉身體與美貌成為軍情六處最招搖的特工，然而美麗與身段終究不能掩蓋她的確是全英國最好的特工這個事實。

Bond的體力的確比其他男性特工更優良，很明顯這是源於她經過更長更艱苦的特訓，加之她擁有女性獨有的細膩直覺，這讓她在過往的任務中無往不利。

所以她是任務完全率最高的特工，所以她最得上一任M的寵信。

現在一切都變了。  
自從M先生死在她的懷中，蒼老的銀髮拂過她彎曲的手肘，她就再也無法停止連日而來的夢魘。

或許Mallory正是看出了這一點。

「有任何問題嗎？007。」鷹派官員犀利的目光停駐在接過任務卻遲遲不肯離開的特工身上，對包裹著她美好身材的襯衫與短裙視而不見。

「Sir，我合理地懷疑這是一種漠視與邊緣化。」Bond扯開紅唇，一手撐在上司的檜木辦工桌上，彎腰俯身，美好下顎抬得端正，語帶不悅。

「喔？」官員掃了她一眼，隨即禮貌性地低下頭審閱其他文件，俯下身的Bond沒有注意她敞開的低胸襯衫領口在這種姿勢下，會裸露出她姣好的乳溝。

而Malloy的回應幾乎在挑戰Bond的底線，她惱怒地眯起眼，「Sir，我要003的任務。」

她的同事正要出發，但休息地不夠久，她看得出來003的狀況不佳，想必Malloy也能發現，003是優秀的特工，他當然能完成這起任務，只是會相對更加艱苦。

相反的，這起任務層級3A比Bond所完成過最艱難的4A相比還容易一些，但也足夠困難，正適合一個月沒出任務的Bond，她的身體都要生鏽了。

「003已領命。」Malloy回應她的語氣如同成熟的大人發揮他僅存的耐心在安撫要不到糖吃的孩童。

「但你可以收回。M，他應該休息。」

「我錯以為你在命令我，007，注意你的態度。」Malloy回答地平靜，唯有壓低的尾音顯出他被冒犯的事實。

「Sir，雇用我或是開除我，操之在你。」Bond豁出去了，再沒有任務她就去當傭兵，和她的前同事一樣與MI6對著幹。

Malloy無動於衷，「你知道大英國協對外的態度，我們不受威脅。」

「是嗎？」Bond欺近她的上司，兩人之間的距離倏然縮短，「任何時候？」吐氣如蘭。

M的神情平淡到幾近漠然，對於能讓全男性特工都會有所動搖的Bond有著顯而易見的不以爲然，「當然。」

形狀端正的薄唇抿得剛直，極淡的古龍水由耳後散來，剎那間，戰火一觸即發。

禁慾剛正的Mallory，真是該死的有著自以為是的沙文主義，卻在其他各方面都公正無私，幾乎沒有人能夠想像他也會有這種未開化的偏見。

Bond靠地更近，紅唇幾乎要觸上薄唇，但還沒有。她的手悄悄摸上了M原先翻閱的檔案，將身體傾近了官員。

Bond正在思考吻上她該死的上司以轉移他注意力的可能性。彼此之間緊繃的戰火隨著靠得極近的熱燙體溫延燒地更為熱烈，Bond很熟悉這個，論調情，她是箇中翹楚。

「你會改變主意。」她說，熱燙的吐息讓M的唇瓣微微發麻，Malloy眼神一閃，先一步後退，同時使力抽出了Bond抓握的文件。

「新任務已發到你的信箱，明天一早的班機。」官員重新坐回椅上，埋首於公文中，對眼前特工視而不見。

Mallory逃了，Bond這麼判定。幾個月的陰鬱心情總算有那麼一點撥雲見日，她心情愉快踏著硬底的高跟鞋退出上司的辦公室，將走廊踩地噠噠作響。

 

Bond是對的。  
屏除個人意見，M仍然必須承認這一點。  
她一向擁有好的驚人的直覺與運氣，但這些都不能抹滅她本身的專業能力。

Mallory對性別並沒有什麼意見，也不會歧視女性特工。只是那些真正危險的任務，在他分配的時候，他總下意識地避開了Bond，他的潛意識為性別做了篩選的舉動。

Mallory仍然是個老派的男人，即使他承認007有其專業性，骨子裡卻仍然認為不該讓女性出去冒險，大英帝國不是沒有男人。

而他一再的忽視，顯然讓這位號稱全英國最優秀的特工心生怨懟，甚至不惜到他的辦公室撒野。

M並沒有這麼頑固，他只做對的事，只做應該要做的事。在考慮派遣003前，他也曾百般斟酌，但那是在未將Bond列入考慮的情況下所作的決策。

如今007主動來到他的跟前，帶著一身明亮的火焰，Mallory看不出任何駁回她的理由，早在Bond踏入他的辦公室之前，新指令就已經送出了。

這時候，她大概會在家慶祝吧，一次私人的勝利。

只穿睡袍的007盤腿坐在沙發上，孩子氣地向虛空舉杯，笑得一臉得意，這幅畫面突兀地自M的腦中跳了出來，官員斂下輕彎的唇角，將注意力拉回至眼前的公文。

M不會因為007對他的任何意見，就興起剉她銳氣的念頭，他們同樣對大英帝國效力，MI6是綁著他們的錨，他們坐在同一條船上，戮力合作才能讓英國成為最大贏家。

那些私人恩怨，只要不影響到工作，他通常不會插手處理。  
明天一早的班機，M轉著鋼筆，祝她任務順利。


	2. Chapter 2

一滴汗水沿著臉頰淌了下來，落在乾燥的土地上。

當作是滋潤貧脊的東非國家吧。

Bond的唇角譏翹地揚起，她用手背擦去淌下眼睫的汗珠，慣用的華特PPK只剩三發子彈，還有兩個敵人躲在暗處。

Bond下意識觸碰藏在胸口的晶片，或許是確保此行的目標完滿達成，這次任務對她有非比尋常的意義──她要安全的、盡速地回去MI6，證明她的確有能力勝任任務，她一直都是最好的。

007撿起了腳邊的小石頭，扔了出去。

砰砰砰砰──

藉著人影與槍響，Bond很快地估算出敵方的位置，敵人分別來自東偏北約莫35度與正西北方，她朝這兩個方位再度扔了小石頭，趁著敵方探出頭射擊的剎那，一槍一個，正中眉心。

結束了，她呼出一口氣，走出藏身之處，忽然間，一陣涼意爬上她的脊梁。  
在這一行幹久了，誰都知道不能忽視直覺，直覺是來自經年累月的經驗。

Bond的直覺尤其準確。  
她闔上眼，凝神細聽，車輛行走引起的震動由遠而近。不，不是普通的轎車，是卡車，敵方有後援。

她壓靠在土牆邊，喘息等待。嘈雜的腳步聲在上頭揚起，將頭頂的泥土震下了不少。來的人有多少？五個？十個？

等等──

『先認清敵人的意向，再調整反應。』Mansfield沉穩的聲調在腦中響起，Bond深吸一口氣，她敲了敲耳邊內建的小型通訊器，在地道內雖然干擾了收訊，但調整了一下方位，似乎又能夠重新接收到訊息。

「Bond，報告近況。」Q支部的軍需官低啞的聲音藉著電子訊號模模糊糊地傳了過來。

「晶片到手了，看守的五位敵方，目前都被我放倒。Q，確認──」急促報告的嗓音倏然中斷。

 

M正要就寢前接到Tanner的來電，「Bond失聯了，」參謀長狀似平穩的聲調仍然掩不住憂心，「她十日前就該到定點接頭。」Tanner停了一會，沒等到M的回音便接著說，「我們搜索了她最後發訊的位置，偵測到一場意外的爆炸。」

參謀長嚥下了因緊張而分泌的唾液，察覺到長官的停頓有那麼一丁點長，「我相信007會有好運氣。」M慢慢地說，那種近乎意味深長的語句彷彿有盡可能掩飾的不確定。

「暫且按兵不動，總得給大英帝國的特工一點緩衝的餘裕。」M發出了指示，不再多言。

掛上電話後，Mallory忽然之間沒了睡意，他攏了攏睡袍，站起身，緩緩踱步到客廳。拿起加州納帕谷的夏多內，斟了一杯，對著月色慢慢地喝。

寂靜的夜裡，一點動靜都彷彿大的驚人，即使Mallory不是處在最好的狀態，即使他喝了一些，當書房傳來非常輕淺地喀瘩一聲，他仍然豎起了背脊，掏出抽屜暗櫃的槍，全神戒備。

 

呼──  
所以M也沒什麼了不起嘛，James得意地翹起一邊的唇角。

她在警報響起之前就切斷了電源，小心翼翼地撬開窗戶的鎖扣，單腳踏入屋內，輕淺地落地。  
她事先探查過，這是M的書房，平面距離臥房最遠的位置，方才那一點小聲響隔著兩道門還不至於傳入M的耳裡。

她摸黑走到M的書桌前，藉著隱隱的月光略帶好奇地查看長官的書桌。M的木桌整理地有條不紊，上頭只擺著一幅相框，光線不足，她也沒費心去看，Bond從懷裡掏出一張自製的明信片，上頭印著索馬利亞的大片黃土飛揚，是她慘遭活埋後，費盡心思爬出地道時對著夕陽拍的。

有些事並不總需要理由。

看著血紅的夕陽，Bond在那一刻按下手機的相機快門──感謝Q支部開發出如此耐操的手機──就像是一種死裡逃生的勳章，一種榮耀，又像是紀錄自己常見的狼狽與窘迫，她總是會碰上這樣的事，可卻總有足夠的好運逃過一劫。

即使是運氣，也是一種本事。

Bond輕手輕腳地將明信片放上長官的書桌，下一刻聽見了槍枝上膛的聲音。「說明來意，一分鐘。」M的語調森冷，將槍管抵上來者的背。

Bond幾乎要笑了出來，一方面是暗嘆自己的不小心，一方面是稱讚Mallory的警覺心，不過──她到底還是闖了進來，追根究柢，她還是贏了。

在心裡畫著比分，Bond雙手舉高，轉過身，「長官，007報到。」她說，盡量讓語調染上嚴肅。

007？M挑起了眉，將手槍收起來。「我確信你有一個好理由。」他可不知道他的工作時間必須延長到半夜以迎接特工的報到。

「是的，長官，我確信你會想第一個知道我的安危。」在她失聯十天之後。  
Bond熟練地搬出腹稿，『凡事思考，事後卸責的可能性。』當時還沒那麼蒼老的長者教導她的守則，她每一條都記著。

M抿著唇，藉著月光仔細打量Bond，她有些憔悴，但仍精神飽滿──腎上腺素作怪，髮絲失去了光澤──這幾日過地並不好，目測有些擦傷──但還未傷及靈活度，可能是爆炸造成的後遺症，這不能肯定。

評估了半晌，Mallory最後緩緩地點頭，「確實，」他說，「我很高興看見你平安。」

他的眼神晦暗，在沒有開燈的書房內，Mallory的氣息變得強大而極具存在感，Bond瞇起眼，卻難以辨認長官的情緒，她也沒有料到長官會有這種接近坦承的自白，原先打好的反擊的、敷衍的腹稿忽然間都派不上用場。

Bond吞嚥了一口唾液，本能地繃緊背脊，轉移話題，「我帶了禮物。」她朝書桌瞥了一眼，示意M明信片的所在。

「我的榮幸。」M打開了電燈開關，回到書桌前，檢視那張明信片。「很美麗。」他說，唇角有些鬆動。

書房亮了起來，那種暗夜之中強大的、侵略性的氣息彷彿只是一種過於誇大的臆想，Mallory又回復到那種文質彬彬的官僚型態。

Bond絕不會承認她當時鬆了一口氣。  
「對吧，很美。」她附和著。

她當時對著火紅的夕陽，瞬間產生過於渺小的錯覺，她幾乎要謙卑對著造物主壓下脊梁，為她過往的狂妄道歉，那一瞬間，她遠眺著地平線，只有她，大地與夕陽。

孤獨湧了上來。

她不是感到難過，反而有些享受這樣的孤獨，品味著創痛，寂寥，如火般的寂寥。於是，她拿起了手機，拍下這張照，是為了紀念這一刻的心情。

M抬頭，看著她，嚴肅而認真地道，「我是說，能拍出這張照片的你，很美。」


	3. Chapter 3

James Bond是全英國最好的特工，她總能完成最困難艱險的任務，她有優雅的品味，神準的槍法，她見過成千上百種男人，對異性的言語和肢體語言幾乎瞭如指掌，她能夠藉由對方點菜時的品味推斷對方的家世，也能依據對方在餐桌上敲擊的指尖推斷他的心情。

她總能一眼看出男人在打什麼主意，判對對方說話的真偽，這不只緣自於特工本身的訓練，還有女性與生具來的細膩心思。

而現在，她察覺得出來，M是認真的──不含一絲情慾或居心不良的暗示──在稱讚她。

他看的是她，James Bond，不是主人換過一個又一個的無名特工007。  
無論是基於什麼立場，只是這樣的稱讚與被視為獨一無二的目光，就足以讓Bond的心情愉悅，她被稱讚了，被向來看不起女性作為一個特工的Mallory稱讚，怎麼想都覺得高興。

 

不過，只有「美麗」是不夠的，她值得更好的稱讚，Bond最好的優點，並不是「美麗」。

「你是以身為M的身份在稱讚我嗎？」Bond慵懶地朝對方走近兩步，聞到了官員身上些微的酒香。

Bond承認這個問句很故意，以Mallory拘謹守禮的樣子，若承認是以M的立場稱讚，即使眼下沒有別人，但Mallory勢必會意識到這種上司對女性下屬的另眼相看在眼下的局面有多麼像是性騷擾。

──即使他們都知道，Mallory不是那個意思。

但Bond就是想知道，M會怎麼接招。

「我稱讚的是你，不是007。」官員平淡地回答，表明他的態度，然而換個方面想，或許也可以解讀為Bond身為特工的部分沒有受到M的贊同，她得到Mallory的稱讚而不是M。

奇異的是，Bond並沒有真的感覺到過多的憤怒或不平等等那些在出任務前的負面情緒，或許是因為她並沒有錯讀Mallory的意思，官員只是說了一個他認為的事實，糾結在這稱謂上面的分別也顯得太過纖細──此時此刻，對於對方的真心實意，Bond儘管收下即可。

特工露出了輕淺的微笑，轉移話題，「你喝了不少。」

「我記得我說出的每一句話。」他沒有醉，M神情鄭重地澄清，方才只是小酌。他的目光下移，恰如其分的視線力道落在Bond裸露的雙臂，這時候的天氣不算寒冷，但入夜的溫度卻降地極快。

冷風灌入Bond沒有關上的窗戶，他瞥見對方的手臂冒出了幾顆小粒的雞皮疙瘩。

M原先沒有別的意思，他只是打算對底下的特工釋出善意，於是往後怎麼想都不合禮數的邀請就這般脫口而出，「你想來點酒嗎？」他問，忽略只穿睡衣的自己與穿著輕便（想必是為了爬進他家才選擇輕便的衣物）的Bond在夜間對飲，看起來像是什麼樣子。

「聽起來是個好主意，」Bond答應地很快，快得讓M都來不及後悔自己唐突的問句，他領著Bond來到客廳，由玻璃櫃中拿出另一個酒杯，斟了一些，遞給她。

「加州納帕谷的夏多內，如果你想知道。」他說。

月光透過Bond纖長的睫毛，在眼皮上刻畫出纖細的陰影，M坐在她的右手邊，見她啜了一口，「無橡木桶款，品味不錯，」她說，「除了勃艮第以外，美國人種的夏多內葡萄是全世界最棒的品種，就可惜他們堅持要把美酒裝在那些橡木桶。」*

完全與Mallory的見解不謀而合──他通常點夏多內來當餐前酒。M注視著特工握著酒杯的姿態，看著對方手腕彎起的弧度。

Mallory承認自己相當好奇特工送明信片來的目的，Bond甚至爬進他家的窗戶，膽大妄為的程度遠遠超過他的認知，Mansfield沒有和他說過這個──James Bond這般地難以駕馭，就像匹脫韁的野馬──金髮碧眼的特工嚥下美酒，抬起眼望向他，唇角的似笑非笑勾人心魂。

 

──這般的令人心動。

M一口飲乾了酒杯。「Bond，你為什麼來？」

意外宜人的沉默在那一刻被陡然打破，007愣了一瞬，唇角勾起更加魅惑的弧度，「你猜呢？」

她必然是隱瞞了什麼，那瞬間的停頓已足以讓Mallory透析出一點猜測，關於情感的依戀、心態的轉變──她八成沒少翻過他前任的窗戶，赤著腳踩在名貴的地毯上，朝長者笑得一臉張狂。

她還改不了這些習慣，不過M並沒有打算真的在此刻談起這個，今天晚上他們坦露在對方眼中的彼此已經超出過往相處的好幾倍，從單純的上下屬快步進展到粗淺的私人空間。

Mallory還沒有很確定他想將兩個人的熟識度界定在何處，不過Bond的不按常理出牌也並非那麼容易預測的事。

特工仰起頸項，將杯中的葡萄酒一飲而盡，隨後停下，略帶玩味地問，「換我發問了，是什麼事需要讓你在夜間獨飲？」

Mallory停了一會，慢慢地回答，「我收到Tanner的回報，不好的消息。」他說地隱晦，但陳術的事實卻坦蕩無畏，這些事本沒有什麼好隱瞞。

「喔？」Bond感興趣地問，「不能解決嗎？」M竟然需要獨自一人喝悶酒，想必是大事。「我可以幫忙。」她自告奮勇，總是不忘向對方證明自己的能力。

M抬起眼，灰墨色的瞳眸直盯著她，「你已經幫了。」

「是什麼？」特工愈發好奇，沒有察覺長官太過深邃的目光。

「活著回來。」M的唇角彎起了非常輕淺的弧度，「可得好好幹活啊，007。」

Bond愣住了，這般比起方才刻意勾起唇角還要真實的樣貌令M印像深刻，軍情六處的首長站起身，收起兩個酒杯，拿進廚房稍稍沖洗乾淨，他聽見背後的動靜，了解Bond的打算──她顯然是想從哪裡來，就從哪裡出去。

M背對著正走過廚房門口的特工，只說了一句話，「書房裡有一件外套。」

 

當Bond仔細闔上窗戶，扣回鎖扣時，那過長的衣袖差一點就因為風吹而卡進了縫隙，事實上，她攏起衣領，在寂靜的街道行走時，其實有些苦惱。

她是想要一個能承認她能力的好上司，可不是想要個會叨念的父親。


	4. Chapter 4

指尖按著關門的按鈕，電梯合上的那一刻卻又突兀地再次打開，Bond有些匆忙地走了進來，「抱歉等我一下──長官？」她挑起眉梢，第一次碰見正要下班的Mallory。

「嗯。」朝下屬微微點頭，「你要去幾樓？」他禮貌性地開口問道。

Bond輕柔一笑，沒有答話，反而傾過身去，以指腹輕輕在「一」的樓層按下，那種姿態彷彿按鈕正是她的情人，Bond的手輕淺地擦過M的臂膀，她隨意問道，「長官，你下班之後有約嗎？」

「有的話，也不會是公事。」Mallory隱晦的表明態度。

Bond翹起一邊的唇角，M這句話可以有很多層意思和解釋，而她精準地剖析了Mallory的每一層涵義。

我下班後不談公事，下屬約我歸於此類。 **拒絕。**  
我和誰有約了，是有相當程度的親密伴侶，所以不會答應你的邀約，無論是不是公事。 **拒絕。**  
目前沒事，你要約我可以，但不能談公事。 **隱晦地答應。**  
即使是有約，也不是正事（公事），你要約，我可以推掉無妨。 **答應。**

老派的英國男人，如此隱晦又悶騷，可是這一句回答其實以M的身分而言，Bond也不能不承認是非常得體的。

Bond的下一句內容將依據Mallory的回答來判斷，她極有可能提出一個具體的邀約，如果Mallory表明有空的話。

這只是盡可能地避免兩人──或說Mallory本人及他認為Bond應該也會產生──的尷尬。

如果Mallory表明自己有空，但實際上Bond並不打算邀請Mallory共進晚餐，這一句話也能夠幫助Mallory脫離自以為是的窘境──無趣上司自我感覺良好的認為美女特工邀請自己共進晚餐便被歸於此項。

又或者，Mallory打算謹以此姿態表明拒絕，那麼Bond也不需再問。

──迂迴，保留轉圜的餘地。

根據肢體語言判斷，Mallory傾向於拒絕，但態度並不強硬，而他把選擇權留給Bond，邀約或是戲弄，無論哪一項，他都已作好準備。  
於公於私，他總是習慣避免讓雙方尷尬的回答。

看出了這一點，Bond微微瞇起眼，唇角彎地更加愉悅，合宜的稱許與好感慢慢升起，她改變了戲弄的初衷──即使面對她有意為之的調情，官員很可能依然不為所動──她認真地想和對方吃一頓飯。

她微微偏過頭，露出美好的頸項，電梯正好抵達一樓，不鏽鋼制的門板大開，Bond以指尖按壓著「開門」的按鈕，發出直白的邀請。「晚餐，不會耽誤你太多時間。」

那麼，Mallory也必須要給出直白的回答。即使是扔在她眼前直率而公事公辦的拒絕，她也不會特別難堪。

她是James Bond，一個擁有男性化名字的女性特工，（ _同時也是全英國最好的特工，謝謝。_ ）她上天下海，幾度進出毒窟與沙漠，她碰過更糟的十倍以上的困境，赤裸的拒絕 _真的_ 不算什麼。

軍情六處的首長審視的目光落進她湛藍的眼瞳裡，掬起滿掌清涼。他原本要拒絕，他本沒打算和Bond在公事之外拓展其他私人的接觸。但是，映著他的眼瞳裡晃漾著瀲灩水光，彷彿全世界只會看進一個人，只有一個人能被容許放進那雙漂亮瞳眸裡，而此刻，那雙瞳眸裡只映著他──

於是，他聽見自己說，「我的榮幸。」 _(My plasure.)_

M邁開長腿，跨出電梯門兩步後，回過身，等著Bond帶路。

 

Mallory是最正統的英國紳士，他走路的姿態標準而優雅，手臂擺動的幅度恰到好處，他走路時善用全身每一寸的肌肉，沒有任何多餘的動作，即使是裹在hilditch &key出品的手工縫製襯衫裡，她也能看出底下經過鍛鍊而堅實的身軀。從軍方高層轉為文職，M仍然保持著健身的習慣──用以應付突如其來的暗殺與綁架，這是必然。

Bond的視線由他寬闊的背脊滑下緊實的臀部，頎長的長腿，看進一直以來都刻意忽略的事實，Mallory確實很有魅力。

這或許可以解釋她最初打算轉移Mallory的注意力時，親吻是她當下由腦海裡浮起的第一個念頭。Bond在任務期間有好幾段露水姻緣，但她還沒有那麼不挑，她只和最好的、最有挑戰性的男人來往，普通一點的貨色，她只需稍稍運用點手腕便能探聽消息。

007很自負，而她有本錢自負。從過去到現在，能讓她看進眼底的男人屈指可數，而在經過多次相處之後，Mallory很顯然也晉升此列。

即使過去她曾經不滿M的性別歧視，但她仍信服於他在軍情六處所逐步推動的各種決策，她自詡公私分明──不過當時她絕不會如眼下這般誠實地說出讚賞。

Bond走近Mallory的身側，「這邊請，長官。」

Mallory原先以為Bond提議的餐廳並不遙遠，誰知007卻是領他走近停靠在馬路側旁的阿斯頓馬丁，「在哪裡吃？」他問，琢磨著回秘情局（MI6）總部大樓的停車場開自己的賓士。

「那裡不好停車，長官。」Bond回絕他的想法，不打算給他任何反悔的機會，「很快就到了，我保證會送你回來。」

Mallory盯著Bond的跑車思考了一會──順便說女性開這種車著實剽悍。「好吧。」他同意了，繞到車子的另一側，坐上副駕駛座。

坐進駕駛座發車的Bond盯著M的一舉一動。  
──所以Mallory說「不談公事」不是推委的藉口，他的確不打算在下班之後對Bond擺出任何上司的派頭。

 

Bond開了一小頓路，她開車的技巧如同她選車的品味一樣剽悍。Mallory抿緊了唇，暗自決定除非必要，他絕不會再度主動坐上Bond開的車。

金髮特工最後停在餐廳門口，她將鑰匙扔給泊車小弟，領著Mallory踏了進去。不好停車？M挑起眉，沒有多話，在被帶入座位的同時，他暗暗打量這間餐廳。

菜單已攤開在坐位上，「你推薦吧。」Mallory稍稍翻閱後便闔起菜單，讓Bond全權處理。

──又一項和Bond所遇過的男性不同之處。  
男人總是會爭著點餐，企圖表現自己的品味與能耐，即使自己對這領域毫無見解。  
而Mallory卻很輕易地將餐桌上的主權交了出去，即使是如此微小的一件事，Bond仍然留上了心。

她問道，「你有什麼不吃的嗎？」  
Mallory搖了搖頭，「我隨意。」

Bond很快就作好決定，「請給這位先生七分熟的菲力牛排，餐前酒是菲諾雪莉酒。另外，請給我一份香烤鮭魚排，餐前酒是法國的灰皮諾。」比起義大利灰皮諾的口感偏乾與淡淡的苦杏仁味，法國灰皮諾則以絲綢般的口感著稱，酒體比義大利的灰皮諾重一些，帶有類貴腐葡萄的蜂蜜味，相當適合搭配海鮮。

她的設想沒有錯，Mallory的品味一絕，她選上她所認為最好的搭配，而他們彼此明顯能由此看出對方的對好酒了解的程度。

侍者殷勤地斟上雙方的餐前酒，Mallory輕搖手中的菲諾雪莉，抬起眼四處打量。

那是、  
M遠遠挑起眉，意外在不遠處看見熟人。對方似乎早已看見他，正等待著示意的時機，男人隔著一頭璀璨銀髮的約會對象，遙遙向他舉起一杯酒。

M也稍稍舉起自己的酒杯，隔著Bond向對方輕輕頷首，而後兩個人禮貌性地各啜了一口葡萄酒，又各自放下酒杯，彷彿不相識般相互逸開了視線。

整個過程輕淺地幾乎不曾被任何人察覺。但「任何人」，不包括大英帝國最好的特工。

「熟人？」克制著回首的衝動，Bond還沒有那麼不謹慎。

「嗯，」軍情六處的首長漫不經心地應了一聲，「我們互現了底牌。」

「底牌？」即使Bond足夠優秀，但畢竟沒有上司所具備的宏觀大局，她謹慎地將手放近腰側，靠近華特PPK，「該離開了嗎？」她沒有想過這家餐廳會有可能出現Mallory所認識的熟人，照M方才的表現，必然是因公認識，不是太熟的交際，讓Mallory在下班後應酬不是她的本意。

她已經選了一定距離，又相對隱密許多的餐廳，她來過數次，也從未發現任何官方或軍方人員，誰知第一次帶Mallory來，就碰上了。

「不用，現在是下班時間，不談公事。」Mallory微微一笑，意在安撫Bond，「你常來嗎？」他閒散地問。

男人應當和Mallory抱持同樣的想法，他們必然沒有想過會在這裡撞見彼此。那頭銀髮相當閃耀，Mallory曾在報上看過對方幾次。相比起自己與Bond的共進一餐，男人與他的對象並非是那麼直接的上下屬關係，比他們更難以公事作為掩飾，不過M不是碎嘴之人，也不會就這點壓著男人的軟勒──雖然他懷疑男人本身足夠強大，並不真的在意被公諸於世，但他明顯地慶幸撞見自己的是Mallory。

「來過幾次。」007回答，看著上司逐漸放鬆的身體線條，她能由此判斷對方正由一開始的警戒轉為享受，不過仍不很明白轉變的原因。

「我喜歡你選的酒。」Mallory向Bond舉杯，上一次Bond意外闖入他家，他便隱隱察覺兩個人品酒的品味相似，今日一探果然不差。

Bond愣了一會，不是太久，「我也喜歡你的酒。」她指的是Mallory的私藏。

氣氛在那一刻微妙了起來，好感緩慢地攀升，如果沒有公事作爲藉口，廣義的約會氛圍便再也無法掩飾。

不聊公事，那能聊什麼呢？Bond腦袋迅速地轉動，倒是Mallory接過找話題的重責大任。

「不出任務時，你都作什麼？」他有些好奇。

「放首曲子，整理旅行回來的風景。」Bond雖然訝異話題行進的方向，但仍忠實回答。

「旅行？」捕捉到這個詞，Mallory挑起右側的眉，「在任務之外？」

「正確的說法是并行。」Bond轉著手腕，掏出手機後，現出桌面——那張照片的實體至今仍擺在Mallory的書桌。

M端詳著Q支部出品的特製手機，半晌道，「你很喜歡你的工作，」幾乎是在享受了。

「我是。」她簡短地答道，同時不由自主地憶起Mallory上任初期幾近冷凍的態度。

Mallory，他向Bond舉杯，「我道歉。」雖然那些安排不全是他的初衷，但他的確是將性別作為分派任務考量的一環。

即使真的能讓Mallory發現他錯了，Bond也從沒有想過會聽到上司道歉，「請原諒我曾把你想得很糟。」她直率地說，有一半以上的原因是她篤定Mallory會欣賞這種直率——一點小心思。

「人之常情。」Mallory不在意得擺了擺手，「我想我應該想方設法爲自己加點分數。」

話題行進到這當頭，已有些踩線了。Bond猶豫著是否要接續同樣的話題，其實進行這頓晚餐，在形式上已隱隱有些宣告的意味。

Mallory目前沒有親密伴侶，否則以他個性與原則，不會答應單身女性下屬的非公事邀約。  
他既然來了，形式上便是一種宣告，一種對Bond本身有興趣的宣告，這種宣告或許並沒有期許未來兩個人會往什麼樣的方式發展，但至少這樣的舉動可以顯示Mallory這個應承是以男性觀點而非上司或同事觀點作為考量。

「長官，」她特地頓了一下，看見M挑起的眉，而從善如流地改口，「Mallory。」她說──終於等到這個允許。

「你會在意分數真令人出乎意料。」她投了一記直球──以旁人而言屬於擦邊，但以Bond而言，卻足夠明顯。

「身為上司時，我是不在意。」Mallory淡淡地回答，接著以精準的刀法切下一小塊牛排。

這是表示公事之外，他也會在意Bond對他的評價？以什麼樣的立場？她斟酌了一下，選了一個冒險性的試探。  
「我希望這調情不是出於禮貌。」Bond揚起了比營業用還要真誠一些的笑容，插起了自己的魚排送入口中。

「這取決於它（調情）是否受到歡迎。」Mallory不輕不重地回應。

Bond吃了一驚，所以Mallory的確是在跟她調情沒錯，只是維持在禮貌的邊緣，但所釋放出來的訊息卻也足夠了。

她以指腹撫過玻璃杯，「它是受到歡迎的。」她說，略去「如果你願意的話」──這樣的姿態太低了，現在Mallory不是她的長官。

「我想，我喝多了。」M平靜地表明。

「那麼，我不能再喝了。」Bond很快地回答，同樣試圖辨認Mallory的深意，究竟是他上述說的話都不算數，還是他不能獨自駕車回家？或者兩者都是？

這一頓晚餐著實有趣，Mallory絕不是Bond所想的無趣官僚，他每一句話都隱含深意，而想挖掘他意在言外的心思的念頭，勾引住Bond全部的心神。


	5. Chapter 5

酒過三巡，Bond抬起手，讓侍者來桌邊買單，Mallory掏出自己經過多少時日而略為磨損的手工皮夾，Bond卻搶先一步遞出自己的百夫長卡（黑卡），「算我的。」她俏皮地朝侍者眨了眨眼。

待侍者離開桌邊後，Mallory看向自己的特工，「這筆帳不能核銷。」用軍情六處發的卡請客，他是不會簽名的。

「從我的薪水扣，」Bond勾起唇，她站起身的姿態優雅地像土耳其安哥拉貓，「我送你回去。」她說。

Mallory不置可否，「我們都喝了不少。」他不很願意在此刻坐上那輛將平地開出險象環生的阿斯頓馬丁。

「你不能公佈你的住所，不是嗎？」Bond轉著車鑰匙，否決Mallory打算叫計程車的提議。

保密協定──雖然確實需要如此，不過，「我可不覺得你在這件事上有任何發言權。」對於會趁夜半關掉保全系統爬進上司家裡的特工，在保密協定上完全沒有幫助。

裝作沒聽見官員輕淺的諷刺，Bond彎身坐進已被侍者開來餐廳門口的跑車，她雙手搭上方向盤，朝Mallory偏頭微笑。

──不可抗拒之力。

軍情六處的首長用指腹捏了捏鼻樑，最後還是坐進車裡，此刻他妥協了，不代表永遠如此。所以可以想見，當Bond將跑車停在Mallory的住所，說著「我明早來接你。」時，官員帶有橄欖綠的清澈瞳眸映著月光，淌出的紳士情懷幾乎令人無法抗拒，「我有客房。」

Bond斜靠在門框上轉著鑰匙圈，「我不知道這是否合乎禮數。」彷彿她是最正統的良家婦女，將羞怯演繹地恰如其分，如果不看她閃著瑩光的湛藍雙眸，Mallory肯定會信以為真。

說得像是她從沒來過一樣。  
「所謂的禮數是指──不經邀請的拜訪？」官員意在言外地問，他轉過身，將Bond留在敞開的大門外，「我想來點軒尼詩（Hennessy）。」

「VSOP（25年久藏）？」Bond在他身後試探性地問，乏善可陳──不過與Mallory對飲可以彌補這一點。

「 XO（50年久藏）。」Mallory不贊同地糾正她，他打開玻璃櫃，拿出已喝了些許的干邑白蘭地，聽見身後逐漸接近的腳步聲。「還有，」

「把門帶上。」他說，語帶笑意。

這實在不太明智，說真的。  
不過，又不是說他們沒有這樣對飲過，兩個人，晚上，Mallory家的客廳。

「M從沒讓我留宿過。」Bond靠在窗緣，持著酒杯，看著澄黃晶透的液體在杯裡晃蕩，她沉思了一會，沒聽見Mallory的回應，這才反應過來方才那句話聽起來像什麼。

007抬起頭下意識地想要澄清，但當看進那雙灰綠瞳眸，她忽而將辯詞都嚥了回去，默不作聲。

「你想談談嗎？」Mallory注視著自己在美麗藍眸裡的倒影，柔和地問。距離天幕莊園的事件已過了大半年，他上一次沒有問，是因為時機不對，立場也不合，他甚至不很確定自己的打算。

如今，是時候進行這一場談話。

「我不、」Bond反射性想要拒絕，她沒有問題，她只是──  
「只是想念，我想念他。」她想念上一任的M，就只是想念，她只承認這個。

「你真該聽他念那首丁尼生的詩。」Mallory回想起出席公聽會時，Mansfield 站得挺直，堅毅剛強地在主席前朗讀《尤利西斯》，「他的意志堅定，即使肉體日漸衰老，仍然至死不屈。」

見Bond一臉專注地聽自己的描述，Mallory忽然有些惆悵，有些神情、有些話，沒有體會到錯過之前，是不會表現出來的。

終究是，近親生侮慢。

「還有呢？」Bond問得有些急切，在領悟到Silva那個瘋子選定的對象是Mansfield後，她只來得及從砲火磅礡的審議室截走M，與M在天幕莊園佈置一場盛大的煙火，而她對那晚的印象，卻在一聲一聲的爆炸中逐漸斑駁。

Mallory想了一會，腦海裡有個念頭一閃而過。「我記得──」他倏然站起身，走進自己的書房，將個人電腦開機，鍵入密碼登入主畫面。

「怎麼了？」不明所以的Bond尾隨著Mallory的腳步，再度踏入對方的書房。上一次她走得匆忙，沒有細看，這一次便被牆壁上陳列的擺飾吸引──「這是？」

「羅斯福的獵槍。」

用M的帳號登入官方系統，檢核存取權限的Mallory隨口回覆，噹───  
**權限不足。**

仔細想來，如果是針對擔任M的Mansfield所設的局，這筆資料理當會拒絕MI6核發的權限。Mallory皺眉沉思，Bond也沒敢打擾，她有預感，Mallory正在做的事很可能不合規定。

Q曾和她透露在偽造她與M的蹤跡時，曾被Mallory抓包過，這位老長官不但沒有懲戒他們，反而提出最適當的建議，與他們這些──套一句上任的M的話──不按規定的小王八蛋們一起賭上職業生涯，那時她就該知道，Mallory並不是那種一板一眼只按規章做事的官僚。

彼方的Mallory已抬手鍵入另一串密碼。如果M沒有權限，那麼以情報安全委員會主席的名義呢？  
**權限核可。**

軍情六處的現任首長露出微笑，他們太不謹慎了，或者說，他們沒想過前任情報安全委員會主席會有這種需求。Mallory進入系統搜尋，將資料下載存檔後，刪除自己的登錄紀錄──情報安全委員會的權限在這方面開得很高。

「好了，」他抬頭，叫喚正在欣賞自己收藏品的Bond，「Bond，那場公聽會有錄像。」舉凡意義重大的公聽會──特別是軍方高層打算趁此打擊Mansfield的勢力，紀錄他的殞落，必然會安排攝錄全程。

「什麼？」Bond猛然回身，她湊進書桌前的電腦畫面，「我從來不知道有這個。」她看著正在播放的錄像，看見活生生的、正在接受質詢的Mansfield，她眨了眨眼，眨去瞬間浮上輕薄水霧，下一刻，她仍然是堅強的、沒有弱點的007。

「這不存在於MI6的資料庫。」Mallory回答地輕慢，他幾次違規破例，總是為了Bond和他的前任，這大概也是現任M不可避免的工作。

Mallory調大了音量，將影片放至全螢幕，就在這小小的電腦桌面裡，小小的Mansfield仍然挺直了背脊，一字一句的唸。

 

_「We are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and heaven;_   
_縱使我們當前的力氣，不如往昔能震天撼地，_

_that which we are, we are One equal temper of heroic hearts,_   
_但我們依然如故，同樣醉心於英雄情懷，_

_Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield._   
_因時間，和命運變得虛弱，但仍意志堅強，去奮鬥，去追尋。去探索，永不屈服。」_

 

Bond用指掌用力的壓住口鼻，除了最開頭微弱的鼻音之外，她再也沒有發出第二聲的示弱。

「那一瞬間，我彷彿看見傳說中的尤利西斯，站在我們面前。」兩個人靠得那麼貼近，即使Bond的顫抖非常輕微，Mallory仍然不可能沒有察覺，但他卻選擇視而不見。

 

一場由絕世美女引起的戰役，造就了多少英雄，就折損了多少豪情萬丈。攻打特洛依，不過是為了阿加美農個人的私欲，不過是為了一對毫無貞潔觀念的男女，尤利西斯卻必須離開新婚妻子，離鄉背井地為別人的妻子而戰。

他一生的豐功偉業，不僅只於戰場上的驍勇，不僅只於獻策木馬的機智，在返鄉的航程裡，他堅毅又足智多謀，才能一次次渡過海上的危機。這樣在外虛耗了人生二十餘年，踏上故鄉的土地，卻發現他的妻子必須在無賴鄉紳的糾纏中編織他的壽衣，而他的兒子流落邊境，以逃避對王位勢在必得的投機者連串的追殺。

尤利西斯最終憑著他的智慧與體力成功奪回王位，也與妻子相認。他制定律法，使人民安居樂業，當他年華老去時，尤利西斯卻發下了一串豪語。

即使虛度光陰，即使離鄉背井流離失所，他仍然懷念那場偉大的戰役，那段在海上漂泊的日子。

而他永遠都會作好準備，隨時迎戰，隨時出航。

 

「Mansfield就像他一樣，就算經過這些事，這些年，他仍然會為所有不可抗拒的危機做好準備。他選擇，為所當為。」Mallory輕嘆著，將Bond的頭顱按向自己的肩膀，這樣，她就不需要壓著情緒，將哭泣抑在喉嚨裡。

濕意由肩膀蔓延至胸膛，Mallory的指掌輕撫著Bond的後腦，想的卻是──你要怎麼抗拒一個，貼著你的心哭泣的人？

隨著心臟的每次跳動，他都能夠感到潮濕而豐沛的情感，Bond絕不是沒有心，她只是把情感鎖在指標上，鎖在對國家的忠誠裡，沒有想過當指標傾塌，或國家背叛她時，那該怎麼辦？

她貼著他的心哭泣，他卻反而能讀她的心。

愈是了解，就愈是無法抗拒。

你要怎麼抗拒一個，貼著你的心哭泣的人？  
──根本就做不到。


	6. Chapter 6

Bond一個人待在客房裡。  
M沒有再追問任何事，如果007不打算說。官員善於體察人心，這或許正是他能穩坐官位的原因。

Mallory的手中有Bond所有的身家資料，做為她的長官，她在他面前近乎赤裸。  
這比赤身露體還要令Bond感到不習慣。

然而，即使上一任的M也站在同樣的地位，她卻沒有那樣的顧慮，或許是因為Bond從未把Mansfield放在異性的地位，在更多時候，對方只是一名頑固的長者──一位在任務中會直接對她下達格殺令的秘情局掌舵者。

她圍在身上的大條白色浴巾緩緩滑落，微露香肩，伊斯坦堡的槍傷早已痊癒，留下的疤痕卻在此刻麻癢了起來。

Mallory借了她一件自己的居家服作為她的睡衣。其實Bond總習慣在自己的車裡備了一套輕便的換洗衣物，但出於某種未知的原因，她仍然換上了Mallory的居家服，洋甘菊的清香混著她方才用過的沐浴乳，揉合成一種令人熟悉的味道。

那是Mallory的味道。  
當她在他面前索討003的任務，兩個人貼得靠近時，摻混著一點鬚後水的清爽男人味竄進她的鼻腔──就是在那一刻，讓她萌生親吻M的衝動。

這也是她方才靠在他胸膛前時，縈繞鼻息的味道。  
她躺進柔軟的床墊，將自己埋進Mallory的味道裡，彷彿她整個人被包裹進官員懷裡。

今夜，她首度以被邀請的姿態踏入M的居所，與Mallory有一番平靜清和的談話，卻沒有想過她會意外露出靈魂的缺口。或者說「被邀請踏入M的家」的事實本身就足夠動搖她的意志，無論這個M是誰。

靈魂的缺口，情感的缺陷，正在傾漏她的生命之泉。原先只要背過身去，喝一杯搖勻的馬丁尼，缺口便會被有稜角的碎石雜亂地填滿，若在那縫隙澆點水，還能讓雜草蔓生。

所以──她需要M在那裡，代表著所有她需要守護的一切、國家與女王，他會成為塞住缺口最主要的那塊軟木塞，不夠契合，但還能將就。

但當Mansfield無預警地走了，她卻還是忍不住在出了任務後回來，翻進繼任者的屋裡。住所與屋主都不如當初，可這是一種習慣，一種無可名狀的目標，彷彿鐫刻在心底的箴言。

當她真的那麼做了，卻沒有被驅趕。  
而今日，她被「邀請」進入這棟屋子。

她得到了更好的待遇，填補缺口的是厚實的胸膛，磅礡的心跳，撫在腦後溫暖的掌心，與令人心曠神怡的味道。

她翻過身，緩緩呼出一口氣，重新梳理自己的思緒。事實上，真的有些什麼改變了，在兩個人之間，在晚餐之後，在舉杯共飲之後，在他陪著她看過錄像之後。

Bond在情感上少有遲疑，或許是因為過去她都是保持神祕，掌握對方的那一位，她沒有幾次真的完全掏心過，最徹底的一次要算上久遠以前的威尼斯。當時她真的打算向M辭別，與Vence雙宿雙飛──在Vence一個人帶著大筆的金額逃逸之前。

離夢想就差一點，原來卻如此遙遠。  
當時她睜著眼，面無表情，彷彿整個人由背脊裂開，心臟卻頑固地跳動，身後千瘡百孔，身前完整依舊。  
連疼痛都說出不出來。

彼時，Bond還不是一個殺人之後能高枕無憂的特工，她說自己沒有多少靈魂可以搶救。可是，若果真如此，沒有靈魂──是說不出這番感嘆的。不是如同現在，連感嘆都蒼白得像極地的雪，像即將碎裂的冰晶。她用感嘆做為取信於人的一種自嘲，真心稀薄地像在大氣層外圍的氧氣──一經紫外線照射就轉化為不穩定的臭氧，見不得光又短命。

現在想來，她會說，當時真是傻得可以。男人將自己沉入威尼斯的水牢裡，也將她殘餘的退休夢想碎裂殆盡。

在伊斯坦堡的列車上，她被Moneypenny一槍命中沉入水裡，曾有一瞬間，她看見了那個男人在水底微笑，他仍舊俊朗一如當年，水紋的光影繪上他蒼白飄忽的襯衣，男人慢慢向她伸出了手，攤開掌心。

叛徒，她啟唇，字音咬得清晰而緩慢──如此文雅。  
她真正想罵的字眼難聽的多。

男人的笑容頃刻間變得淺薄而透明，張口無聲。  
『我是叛徒，所以──別跟來。』

她感受到後背被用力一推，瞬間驚醒過來。左肩的傷口已被包紮完畢，她穿著一身乾爽帶有香氛洗衣精味但洗得陳舊的衣服。007總是有足夠的運氣，或者說，她總是相信自己能再活一次。  
除了不可改變的出生之外，還有面對死亡之時。

Bond流連於酒吧，和當地人喝酒划拳，賭一把生命的存活率。她來到的小鄉鎮似乎與世隔絕。這裡沒有人認得她，這樣很好。

這彷彿是一場退休夢想的縮影。自踏出頂層辦公室那一刻起，這一刻總會來到。

在某次任務失敗後殉職，由軍情六處發出仆告，國旗裹住沒有屍體的棺材，用能夠見人的名字接受女王的表揚，換個爵位勳章。她會隱姓埋名，遠遠地退開到世界的角落，遙遙舉起一杯酒，向自己緬懷過去的榮光。

直到她背後的電視螢幕散出的藍光憂傷地像天空的淚光，她聽見了曾經守護的聖地被轟炸的碎裂聲響。她在心裡默念，James Bond是被拋棄的卒子，被割捨掉的特工，她已經死了，就不該再有任何瓜葛。

──好極了，她向虛空乾杯。  
隨後一口喝乾馬丁尼，上網訂下回家的機票。

她就是犯賤，就是不能視而不見。在經濟艙裡，她無數次忍著左肩早已痊癒的疼，告訴自己那是必要的捨棄。但是，無論如何，這就是不能夠被平心靜氣接受的事實。

與其說她在意的是被拋棄，不如說，她因為不被信任而自嘲，被自嘲掩蓋的是憤怒，被憤怒掩蓋的是受傷。

最後，當如同父親的長者躺在她的臂彎裡，她終於知道沒有什麼可嘔氣。  
M捨棄了自己做為人的情感，才能管理整個MI6。她不是將才，不能做這種取捨，所以她永遠不會是管理階層，只能是聽話的奴隸，一個擁有黑卡與殺人執照，專為大英帝國這艘航空母艦服務的奴隸。

──如果Mallory處在那種情況下，一定也會這麼做吧。  
也會對著她，毫不猶豫地命令己方開槍，就算會射中她也無所謂，在大英帝國前，誰都可以被捨棄。

念頭一閃，心臟就彷彿是被用拳頭緊握般，疼地令人窒息。  
Bond就算真的對Mansfilied釋懷了，也還沒有做好會被Mallory拋棄的準備。

那不過是因為，Mallory對她而言已經不僅僅是M這麼簡單，不是長官，更不會是父親，而是──

思考的理路倏然止息，她意識到持續思考將會得到什麼答案，而她不認為自己真的做好了接受的心理準備。在所有的情感面前，男人首先是M，然後才是Mallory；就像她首先是007，然後才是Bond。  
而且，顯然離Gareth與James還有如同馬里亞納海溝的深度。

梗著一口氣，Bond倏地坐起身，她的左肩露出過大的領口，即使只是普通的男性居家服，卻也被007穿出一身性感撩人的姿態。

不想再思考就彷彿不用在此刻做出決定，Bond走出客房，循著沒有掩緊的門扉所透出的微弱燈光來到主臥室的門外。她伸手握住了細長的門把，卻猶豫了。

推門的話，最多就是一夜响歡，從此橋歸橋，路歸路。Mallory還是綜觀全局的M，她還是MI6麾下的007。

或許這樣最好了吧。  
指掌收攏，鈦鋁合金的金屬門把貼近手心的寒意竄進脊梁。

「進來。」那一刻，房內的那個人幫她做出決定。即使Bond刻意放輕了腳步，但若官員尚未就寢，也不可能沒有察覺。

事到如今，不能退縮。

既然是Mallory叫她進去，那就把決定權和責任都扔給對方吧。

抱著未曾梳理清晰的賭氣心思，Bond輕輕推開了房門，她斜靠在門框上，姿態優雅而閒適，即使不是刻意，她仍然擁有魅惑人心的能力。

然而，與她在推門前預想的一切不同，Mallory是換上了睡衣，卻還沒入睡。  
他在擦槍。

「睡不著？」將擦得嶄新又亮眼的第四代葛洛克十七放下，他溫和地問。顯然，他完全誤會了Bond的來意。

──所以，門只是掩上而已。到底她有多讓他掛心？

Bond勾起唇，慢慢走到Mallory的床邊，卸下室內拖後上床，以四肢著地的方式爬向官員，輕淺地問，「你早就知道我會來？」

她不是做了惡夢需要父親哄著入睡的女孩，也不是需要長官特地費心虛掩房門讓她安心的下屬，此刻，她忽視原先的顧慮，將兩個人的處境推至邊崖，她要Mallory正視兩個人情感流竄的嚴重性。或許她就是如此矛盾所組成的個體，一頭顧慮未來，一頭挑釁對方的忽視。

「停。」官員坐在床沿，將槍放上床頭櫃，清澈的橄欖綠眸淌進月光後，朦朧氤氳地看不出真意。

Bond聽而不聞，「如果不呢？」她刻意又爬進一步，半坐起身略帶挑釁地反問。Bond骨子裡有反叛性，愈是叫她不要做，她就愈會將事情拉扯到極限。

「你得知道，你剛剛就該收手，」Mallory泰然自若地回答，卻在下一刻猛地扣住她纖細的手腕，瞬間將她扯進懷裡，「既然你主動靠近，」

他湊進她的耳畔，低聲道，「我就不會放你走了。」

──事已成定局。


	7. Chapter 7

如果稍早之前，有人問Mallory對Bond的私人感覺，他會說，與其說是性感，不如說是令人頭疼。

對M而言，007只是一名行事毫不按理出牌的頭疼特工。在完成任務時總伴隨著大量友國的投訴與Q支部的請款單。007是一把最銳利的劍，出盡風頭卻不懂得收斂，非要鬧得轟轟烈烈，大聲宣告她的行蹤，唯恐旁人不知MI6踩上了自家地盤。

Mallory在上任之前就對這名特工時有耳聞，直到他真正做了她的長官，有足夠的權限調閱她每一次任務的詳細紀錄，這才發現許多檔案甚至沒有放進資料庫，僅以紙本保存，所有能連上網路的主機都不值得信任。

他記得記載檔案上的眾多文字被粗重的黑線掩蓋，那些連軍情六處歸檔部門也未有權限存取的每一筆真相，都刻著Bond的名字。埋的最深、也最不可能的任務只有她能完成──007並非浪得虛名。

所有有能力的能手都有一點傲性和脾氣，而這一位007，James Bond，或許是其中之最。

她以女性之姿，從眾多能手脫穎而出成為前任M的愛將，Mallory不得不承認，在他上任之前，自己多少抱有期待想會一會她。

上工後，他以一位公正的上司來妥貼調任她的工作，若非必要，Mallory絕不允許自己與007有各種私人的接觸。

男上司與女下屬的相處本就有些尷尬的模糊分際──即使007行事剽悍一如男性，但她的裙下臣也多如過江之鯽。M無意於在那入幕之賓的名單上添上自己的名。

能力與美貌興許是她的利器，然而這兩項對Mallory而言毫無用處。

即使在辦公室裡兩人貼得極近的相互對峙，也不足以能讓M喪失理智。他的自制力堪稱一絕，在面對手下這位相當棘手的特工時，他事先做足了應對的功課──管理下屬的方式正能考驗身為長官的駕馭能力，而M在這方面一直都令人讚譽有加。

比起那樣風情萬種的姿態（Mallory絕不願意輕易使用「賣弄」這種帶有偏見意味的用詞，如果有一個人能在任何尷尬的情態下保持完美的英國紳士禮節，那人絕對就是Mallory），真正讓M留存在記憶裡的，卻是火燒天幕莊園的那天晚上，她用幾近破碎的姿態獨坐在教堂之外，彎曲的背脊煞那間蒼老了二十載，孤獨地收拾自己靈魂的碎片。

他站在她的身後，看著她垂首，彷彿在那一刻失去人生的目標。

就在同一天晚上，她的精神狀態是否能夠再承接更艱難的任務也被一併列入他的考量，他寧可留著她養精蓄銳，承擔性別歧視的偏見，也好過讓她在荒郊野外折損。

然而Bond卻主動來到他的跟前，索討那本應派給她的任務，或者說在她最佳狀態時所分派的任務。戰士的靈魂寧可破損，也決不甘於鏽蝕。

彷彿極地裡的冰山所反射的陽光。

他妥協的當下，並不知道日後他會接到Tanner回報她失聯的消息。

那天晚上透窗而過的月色在玻璃杯上折射出曲折的月光，Mallory獨自坐在客廳，以一種沉思的姿態（如果被Bond瞧見的話，以她對M口無遮攔的態度，八成會說那是對羅丹沉思者雕像的一種拙劣模仿），評估著是否該啟用為避免任務失敗而設下的停損點，他總不免分神去想他手底下號稱最好的特工會是以什麼方式折損在彼方──折損，不，她應該要有太好的運氣，和能耐。

他傾向於相信這個。  
但對於停損點的啟用，卻不能拖延。

Mallory並非對現實抱著太過天真的奢望，相反的，他審度時勢與當機立斷的能力受到同僚絕佳的讚譽──事實上，他正是以此被提名為MI6的接班人──但這並未削減他為手下謀取權益的理念──亦即是，停損點的替代方案，不能是以危及特工生機的方式，至少他會盡可能地這麼爭取。

M會在最糟糕的事態發生之前，為MI6斷尾求生，但他絕不會將特工個人的犧牲放在首要的替代方案上──如果有，也會是最後一項（不過這並不代表他不會這麼做）。

如果Bond不幸香消玉殞的話──  
他斟了滿滿一杯酒，對著虛空舉杯，替她憑弔，在一杯酒入喉之後。

下一刻，那個應該被憑祀的始作俑者就用囂狂的姿態闖入他的住所，被他當場就逮，M都說不清是惱怒還是鬆口氣的比重更大一些。

不管怎麼樣，能安然回來的確是讓人振奮的消息，「可得好好幹活啊，007。」他記得自己這麼說。

Mallory曾經以為自己將兩個人相處的分際控制地精準而牢靠，可是007的不按理出牌總是出乎他的意料，至少他並沒有想過Bond會在任務完成的第一時刻潛入他的住所，就為了給他一張明信片──姑且不論她的來意，Mallory瞥過那張來自索馬利亞的照片，僅一眼，他便能看見Bond以感性應和的共鳴，那壯闊與蒼茫交織的沙漠裡，留著她部分的靈魂。

有人說，照像能夠吸取人的魂魄──那通常是用以警告被照之人的傳言。實際上，透過鏡頭，你會看見與拍照者所見同樣的視野。

而Mallory卻習慣反其道而行，他在觀看照片的同時，總會下意識地去推測控制鏡頭那一端的攝手，拍攝時的心境。這或許是源自於自身長年養成的觀察習慣。

照片裡，大自然形成的天地壯闊如波瀾──但真正美的是，和沙漠共鳴的那個人。

能力與美貌對Mallory而言無關緊要，可是，Bond是否有想過在送出那張照片的同時，她已允許Mallory看見她部分的靈魂？

想必是沒有吧。  
因為，她並非為此而來。

Mallory妥貼地收起臆想，招待Bond自身的收藏，適時隱瞞了用來憑弔坐於自己身旁的歸國特工的原意。

自那一晚起，Mallory對自己的心態更加留心。

或許是因為至今仍留在書房桌上的那楨照片，更或許是因為──他察覺到對於Bond，他有更深一層的認識，那另一種面向的007足以讓他在一瞬之間產生動搖。

當Bond提出晚餐邀約時，他本打算拒絕，最後卻聽見自己應承的聲音。經歷過一次生離死別（字面意義）及擅闖民宅之後，Mallory發現自己在情面上很難強硬地拒絕007──如果Bond是男性，他自然不用顧慮這些──說到底，面對Bond，M總忍不住將紳士禮節擺在前頭。

為了鄭重區別與自我原則，Mallory採用有別於公事的態度，將007視為普通的友人對待，而做出決定後第一次猶疑，是Bond堅持開車接送他。

他忖度著她的心意，特別是在見到沒有任何停車問題的餐廳。這或許可以視為Bond試圖改善兩人關係的一種作為，而當M意外撞見Mycroft和那位探長的約會時，他自然也有被對方誤會的心理準備，更在同時準確地意識到他和Bond的一頓晚餐在外人看來會是什麼樣子。

Mallory自認光明磊落，所以也不打算在事後向對方澄清，他從不會做愈描愈黑的特意之舉。

今晚談天的氣氛意外地和諧，兩個人的品味一致，Mallory善於事先規畫的個性並沒有預期到這些。或許其中有一些基於禮貌的調情與試探，然而事態的發展只要扯上007最終都會不受控制。

禮貌與隨心而動已然難以分辨，一來一往的邀請可以當成是趣味的較勁與試探，氣氛甚至能夠盡展到足以進行談心底話的時機。

這是他第一次正面瞧見Bond無意間流露的信賴與脆弱，自然而然地，他出借了肩膀和胸膛，讓她有暫時的歸處。

那一刻，M正式體認到，Bond於他並不只是一名頭疼的下屬。

如果007只是徒具美貌，Mallory根本不會動搖──如果他沒有見過她其他的面相，那些脆弱的、孤獨的、忠誠的、感性的、享受工作的──每一個面相或多或少都讓他短暫的迷惑，進而更加了解Bond。

──如果他沒見過這些的話，根本不會動搖。

於是，有些隱晦不清的心思忽然間有了別的解釋。明知那頓晚餐會讓隔壁單位檯面上的友人有所誤會，他卻放任自己這麼做。

 

今晚沒有掩上的房門並非是一種邀請。  
醫療部門在為Bond做健康檢測時，調查出她有夢魘纏身的跡象──源自於被拋下的不安感與對自我定位的懷疑。

Mallory預期她或許會需要走到他的房門外來確認自己並非孤獨，而半掩的房門有助於安撫心神──他的確是在私人情感上為Bond多考慮了那麼一點。

不過顯然這位足以誘引人心的特工毫不領情，她穿著他寬大的衣服，走入他的臥室，甚至毫不避諱地爬上他的床，想看他如何反應。

她踩過了M給自己設下的防線，膽大妄為地招惹她屏心禁慾的上司，那麼，他顯然得要提出相當的警告──僅對Bond會造成威脅的那一種──嚇一嚇她才行。

「既然你主動靠近，」他湊進她的耳畔，低聲道，「我就不會放你走了。」

Bond仔細端詳他的神情，Mallory僅只翹起一邊的唇角，嚴肅的五官煞那間變得英氣，隱隱帶有勢在必得的自信。

Bond率先發話，「你不是第一個這樣看我的人。」也不是第一個做出這種宣言的人──而那些過往凝成霧靄，穿水無痕，無影不在。

「哪樣看你？」他問。

「無法決定是想推開我，還是想吻我。」她說。

「我不打算推開你。」老派的英倫紳士鬆開扣緊Bond手腕的力道，「不過，如果你願意，或許我們可以試試第二個提案。」

Bond一向是主動發動攻勢的那一個，而Mallory並不吝於將發球權交出去，所以這是開頭便充滿煽情而熱辣的吻，由007主導，卻在M的纏綿下變調。

要說火辣的舌技，Mallory絕對比不上Bond，他以沉緩的步調吮吻她的下唇瓣，彷彿在等待她的退卻與拒絕。

她從來沒有被以這種方式吻過，她只經歷過勢均力敵的角逐，以熱力與激情迸發的炙熱張力，男人總是急於征服她，彷彿這能成為一道功勳，她的桀傲不遜能為這場競爭增加挑戰性，最終假意的臣服更是一種擄獲人心的手段。

而這一個，這一個──感覺像是被捧在手心之上的珍寵，身前的這個人究竟是用多麼認真的心態在延續這一個吻？

探入她口中的唇舌撫觸如此溫柔，如一縷清風，舒服到她溢出的呻吟幾乎像是種感嘆。

「嗯──」然而，那輕微呻吟卻彷彿在Bond的腦袋裡響起警鐘──Mallory不應該是她能招惹的對象。

他和她不一樣，一場性愛於她或許是一種放縱，對Mallory卻不是這樣。這一夜發生的話，M是絕對會負起責任的，而Bond已經做好準備要發展出一段長期而穩定的關係了嗎？


	8. Chapter 8

Ｍ表現地就像是算準她會退開一樣，這真是，她明明就該是佔上風的那一個──在情感面上的主導總是如此。有時候，Bond還真想知道如何讓M出乎意料，只是顯然不能再用這種方式。

「晚安，」一吻既罷，Ｍ退開來，「祝好夢。」那雙橄欖綠的瞳眸，如同最美麗的寶石反射著月光。

Mallory走了出去，將自己的臥房留給Bond。

這實在出乎Bond的意料，她躺在Mallory的床上，半晌後起身，放輕了腳步走向客房，房門並未掩上，Bond初始以為Mallory打算重覆他神秘而令人厭煩的堅持──她不需要他這麼做──她探入頭，聽見客房傳來水聲，Mallory在淋浴。

Bond肯定Mallory已洗過澡，他明顯是洗完澡後才換上睡衣的，她靠近時還能見他髮尾帶著濕氣。

007在那一瞬間猛然領悟，是因為她，Mallory才再洗一次。

她躡手躡腳地回主臥室，掩上房門，猶豫了一會是否要上鎖。最後，她還是鎖上了，僅只是因為不這麼做的話，她將夜不成眠。

她躺上Mallory的床。這不是她睡慣的床鋪，反而因此讓她強烈意識到她的上司。她將自己埋入棉被裡，洋甘菊的香味更加濃郁，她縮起身體，深深吸入一口氣，闔上眼。

今晚，她沒有作夢，一夜好眠。

§

Bond顯然太不了解男人，或者可說她太了解了。Mallory在沖澡時，幾乎是有些惱怒自己如此輕易就被撩動，他吻她的同時，他能感受到她貼在他身上，隔著單薄的家居服裡挺立的乳頭。

他能把持自己的唯一理由，即是他不該公私不分，他不能趁她脆弱時佔她便宜。

當她退開的那一刻，Mallory甚至不能很清楚自己是遺憾還是鬆一口氣，畢竟兩者的差距可說是微乎其微。再一次，Ｍ認知到自己的確是對她抱著有別於下屬的感情，這該怎麼處置？

他用深灰色的浴巾擦拭身體，套上睡衣褲。心底已有打算。  
他將靜觀其變。

●

「阿姆斯特丹，S級，明天下午的飛機。你將扮演國際公認的環評學者，本次前來調查開挖淺灘的可能性。」Mallory遞給007一份密封的資料夾，「剩下的，Tanner會解說。」

盯著重新埋首於公文的Mallory，Bond突然覺得心底不是滋味。她盯著M滑動鋼筆的手勢，M仍仔細閱讀眼前的文件，像是沒有察覺Bond的注視。然而007知道──如果此刻Q在這裡，就連最不懂人心的Q也知道──他並非沒有察覺。

「有事嗎？007。」他沒有抬頭，甚至沒有停筆，筆尖在文件尾端勾勒出犀利的簽名。

她盯著他的手，官員的掌心寬闊，一如他扣著她時的堅定不移，煞那間，她忽然覺得自己的手腕熱得發燙，「沒有，長官。」

她頓了頓，微微頷首，便轉身走出辦公室。在腳步踏出門的那刻，聽見身後輕微的嘆息，「小心為上。」

那句嘆息那麼輕淺，但在寂靜的辦公室裡卻仍清晰可聞。像是希望她聽見，卻又希望她沒有聽見。

她掩上門的動作流暢地像一幅畫，毫無停頓與回應。彷彿未曾聽聞官員的嘆息。

──但他們都明白，她確實聽得清楚。

●

她的世界扭曲成清晨洗臉時用力擰乾的毛巾，色調的弧線拉成難以辨識的遞迴數列，由淺至深的水藍一路沒進黑暗──水藍，水和藍。

水。  
藍。

她在旋轉，在漂浮。她在水裡浮沉，不可見光。  
這裡不是博斯普魯斯海峽，也不是太平洋。

『James，』  
只有一個人會這麼叫她，以濃厚的鼻音發出M，彷彿西班牙的海鮮焗烤上黏膩的起司。緩慢，細緻，以最溫柔甜膩的語氣順著刀尖劃過她的肚臍眼，貼著下腹，挑開褲頭，他的動作慢得不可思議，彷彿在等待她的抗拒。

『隨身碟，可以還給你。』他說，將最佳利益承在托盤之上，捧至她面前，卻沒有說出相與的交換條件，相反的，男人拿著鍾愛的匕首劃開她的衣物。

情報界常用的伎倆。  
男人全身上下只有那頭的金髮和一口牙神似馬德里的耀眼燦爛，個性卻陰黑的如同倫敦最險惡角落的下水道，光輝之後必有陰影，光影成雙，一體兩面。

你總能得到你要的。她說，彷彿對方提出的條件不過是要求一杯茶。  
事實上，他要求的，可是用英格蘭的血滴漏的精華。

『他最寵幸的特工，』他說話的樣子彷彿提及的那人早已過世，可那時還沒有，Ｍ明明當時還活著。

『我很了解他，他不是會為美色動搖的男人，可是，看見你──』金髮的惡棍舔過她的喉嚨，忽而往下啃咬，Bond在那一刻漂亮抑住自己的驚喘，然由喉嚨傳遞而過的脈動仍瞞不了對方。

『我也忍不住懷疑，』Silva吮吻著淌下脖頸的血跡，飲血的姿態恍若德古拉再世，『那包養的傳言或許也有幾分道理。』

『你也、』在她啟口當頭，Silva再度俯首將她的頸項啃咬出血，Bond緩過一口氣，吐出的語句力顯平穩，『想嚐嚐嗎？』

『有何不可，』那話彷彿搔過他的心坎，『我倒想看看，大英帝國的特工──能為國家犧牲到什麼地步。』Silva的語尾忽然間帶有熱燙的怒意，彷彿那句提議猛然戳中他肋骨之間的縫隙，比起疼痛，感受到更多的卻是冒犯。

如果那時候，她在此多留一點心，是不是就能提早察覺男人對Ｍ的憤怒同樣來自於被拋棄。

『我們是同一類人，』轉眼間，男人用親暱已極的態度舔過她喉間的傷口，褪下她稍早前被匕首畫得七零八落的衣物，他扯著她，從她身後進入的力道狠得像是毫不在意會折斷自己，『就像山裡唯我獨尊的老鼠，只有一隻能活。』

她咬住下唇，沒有露出一絲一毫的呻吟，她在面臨刑求時早有這種心理準備，折辱一名女性特工，沒有比強迫性性行為更加簡便的方式，然而Silva似乎並不打算以此折磨她，他很快就慢下步調，抽出他自己，『這當然不是你的第一次，』他的表情不算驚訝，反而像是掩飾自己行於外的失態。

這顯然不太對勁。依她得到的資料與過往的對談顯示，Silva自負到唯我獨尊的境界（用他的話語來說），她忍受他喜怒無常的性格，原本以為自己不會對他的任何舉動感到訝異，但是Silva卻「掩飾」了他的失態。

那顯然不是他的預想，這麼做不適當。不是說Silva本身有多麼高尚，而是他應該有其餘的利益盤算，在這樣的考量下，他明顯希望Bond是完好的。這也是為何她並沒有受到多大的刑求。

她在男人隨意扔來的外套裡掙脫了早已鬆脫的繩索，掌心握著近身瞬間盜來的隨身碟。『你走不了的，』男人轉過身，手裡托著鍾愛的麥卡倫，『你會成為我，即使不是這一次，也會有下一次。』

他所說的每一句話都在暗示未來。  
但當軍情六處的直升機盤旋在他們上空時，她其實沒有聽明白，他究竟在暗示什麼。

她在刺眼的光線下清醒，花費幾秒判斷自己的處境。她躺臥在沙灘上，昨夜落水後，她在海裡奮力泅泳，直到她被一波浪潮衝上了沙灘。

Bond晃了晃腦袋，讓自己的意識回到現實。Mansfield已經死了，Silva已經死了。Mallory活著，她活著，英格蘭平安。

她開啟定位裝置──先前為了通過任務目標的安檢門，她率先關閉以避免被偵測出無線電波發送的訊號。耶穌基督，幸好這小東西還能操作，Ｑ足夠聰明到讓它防水。

他們找到她的動作相當迅速，荷蘭駐英大使館的安保部門主任親自開車接送她去機場，直到Bond搭上荷蘭航空時，耳膜甚至能聽見水波撞擊的海浪滔滔。

她踏入軍情六處時，不免遭到幾許奇異的眼光，是眉間的疤痕引起眾人的側目。要說她不心疼自己的臉破相那是不可能的，但一思及當時那刀尖僅差幾吋就會插入她的咽喉，頓時覺得僅不過是眉心一刀換一命，也值得了。

再說，她在進Ｍ辦公室前閃身進了化妝室，歸途繁忙，她也不是沒有時間停下來細觀自己，但就是非得進到秘密情報局大樓，走到Ｍ的那一層，才想著自己是否該再打理整潔。

那道疤已經泛白結痂，從額側斜畫到左側眉梢，荷蘭當地的醫生幫她治療時曾提及，她再慢一步閃躲，左眼便將永遠盲目。她以指尖描繪那道疤，如果可能的話，她突然想用遮瑕膏之類的化妝品遮擋疤痕，不過Moneypenny已經通報了，Ｍ在等她。她不可能現下回她的單身公寓上完妝再來，她的飛機一抵達英國，秘情局派遣的司機早已在通關處候著她，她根本沒有時間回家一趟。

她在某些時候的確可以不甩Ｍ的等候，但那是非常時期，不是現在。

嘖，一身狼狽。她洗了把臉，用掌心將臉頰微微拍紅，走出化妝室。Moneypenny看見她時的確吃了一驚，「天啊，James，哪個墓上長草的楞小子劃了你！」她站起身，用手抬起Bond的下巴反覆檢視，還沒來得及說上什麼，她桌上的電話便亮起紅燈。

是Ｍ。  
「進去吧，他在等你。」她低聲說，「他一直在等你。」


	9. Chapter 9

Bond曾想過不下十次與Ｍ的再度會面，或許官員會如同她出任務前，埋首於辦公桌上批頭閱讀文件，或許官員會站在他新買的咖啡濾壺前，等著滴漏式咖啡，或許官員會負手站在落地窗前，背向她，眺望泰晤士河畔。

無論如何，她眼前面對的場景絕不是以上任一種預想。  
事實上，她一踏進那道門，便僵直了身軀，動彈不得。

Ｍ坐在他那張辦公椅，低垂頭顱，右側太陽穴有著刺目的彈孔。猩紅的血痕淌下他右側臉頰，嫣紅他素來端正的領口。

她的口舌發乾，喉頭緊縮。她應該要往前靠近，確認兇手留下的任何蛛絲馬跡；或者按下辦公桌上的電話，通知參謀長處理後續；或者推開自動掩上的辦公室木門，叫喚Moneypenny通知各部門主管商討對策。

她應該要做點什麼，隨便採取哪一個方案都好。  
可是，她卻僵住了，連上前確認Ｍ的呼吸都做不到。

她以為她會感覺到痛，像受到Vence背叛時的疼痛，即使說不出口卻彷彿整個人由背脊裂開的疼痛；或者感覺到荒蕪，像Mansfield躺臥在她臂彎時，那種靈魂部分的凋零形成的缺口。

不，什麼都沒有。  
她唯一感受到的，只是空蕩。

她的思考凝滯，情緒蒼白，忽然間，世界被抽掉了雜音，寧靜成一片死寂。她站的地板彷彿開始天旋地轉，那麼奇怪，她明明在旋轉，可是入眼的景象卻沒有改變。

她就那麼看著，眼睜睜地直視顯然死透的Mallory，直覺在呼嘯，告訴她這不過是一場騙局，如同天幕莊園崩毀那一晚，驟然停止呼吸的Mansfield，只是一場騙局──

「Bond，」

她聽不見開門踏入的腳步聲，也聽不見叫喚她名字的醇厚嗓音，直到溫熱的掌心放上她的肩頭，她被旋身翻過，臉容埋入寬厚的胸懷時，她仍然毫無動靜。

誰在拍撫她的背，叫喚她的名字，哄著她抬起臉，以絲帕拭過她的額側，洋甘菊混著拂手柑與檀香的氣息竄入鼻息，她眨了眨眼，眼神終於聚焦於眼前的男人，Bond動了動唇，卻發不出任何聲音。

「James，我在這裡。」他說，事實上，他正攏著眉心，以指尖抬起她的下顎，反覆檢視她眉心的疤痕。

Mallory用拇指輕撫過那道微突的痕跡，Bond突然當機的腦袋重新啟動，她抑著聲息，克制自己瞬間打算掙脫的反射動作，但那略顯僵直的反應仍被Mallory精巧地捕捉。

「你現在呼救，就能讓我的職業生涯留下汙點。」官員嚴肅的臉上沒有半分笑意，他放下觸摸Bond眉心的指尖，左手卻仍搭著她的腰際，他的手勁不大，然影響力卻相當驚人。

熱燙的掌心傳遞而來的體溫，成為一種現實的倚靠，可那還不夠，方才的景象太過駭人，毫無預警地擊中她沒有防備的心門，她緩慢伸出手，將掌心貼靠在Mallory的心口，使勁下壓，觸碰那強而有力的脈動。

Mallory沒有移開他的眼神，專注的凝視彷彿成為永恆的膠著。

那一瞬間，洶湧的情感漲了上來，蓋過她的理智。Bond的指掌貼著Ｍ的胸膛向上移動，揪住他的領口，微微下扯，強迫他低下頭顱。

她湊上前去，猛然貼上他的唇，她的眼睫輕闔，微微搧動成鳳蝶的尾翅，以一種不符合本人的細緻落於她的臉。

她吻他的樣子帶有小心翼翼的試探，與不可置信的遲疑，又帶有ㄧ種失而復得的喜悅，與ㄧ點如履薄冰的退卻。

仿佛在地獄聽見黑帝斯答應讓她帶走他的靈魂，若真有那樣的機會，她在走出地獄之前都不會回頭──她不會是奧菲斯。

她原本是那麽想的。  
可是在這一刻，她突然能夠理解他在終點之前回頭的心情。

不敢相信自己的好運，在即將實現的那一刻忍不住確認事實——那都源自於逝去的那人太過重要，並且明白自己的要求早已超過世界運行的原則，於是在美夢成真的前一刻忍不住再三查證。

──無論如何，他在這裡。

她的舌尖探入他的口中，初始的試探不知何時已轉為感激，感激他還活著，感激她還活著，感激他們能延續從那晚之後的那個吻。

溫熱，而纏綿。  
那一吻裡，所揭露的感情已經太多。

他抵著她的額側，直到她緩慢退開，靠著他低低喘息，她幾乎用掉了她備存的氧氣，只求延長那一吻裡，所能得到的安寧。

他等到她氣息平復，選擇一個最好的時機，挑明地說，「如果你不是007，我就得為這一吻娶你。」

Bond嫣然一笑，分別為那話語裡的可能性與不可能性感到甜意與釋懷。她闔上眼簾，放任自己靠著Mallory幾分鐘。

她在休息，在他的懷裡休息，修補她此次破碎的靈魂。不只是Mallory方才慘死的景象，還有她在執行任務時，無可避免的傷亡。

大英帝國最好的特工，在他懷裡找到容身之地，而不再僅限於一幢「Ｍ的屋子」，那其中所代表的巨大意義，Mallory絕不可能視而不見。

Bond退出他的懷抱，站得筆直，向他行了一個正式的軍禮，「長官，007報到。」

Ｍ彎起了異常溫暖的笑容，「幹得不錯，007，我想，你為自己賺到一個月的休假，在那之前，我有東西要給你。」

他往自己的辦公桌走去，Bond隨著轉身的態度有幾分毅然決然的氣勢──如果不知道這是源自什麼原因，Ｍ或許會和她開幾句玩笑，但眼下，他的心裡只剩憐惜。不，還有榮幸。

方才駭人的景象已然消逝，彷彿是夢一場，就連Bond都忍不住以為自己精神錯亂，「長官，抱歉。」她為了自己方才的失態道歉。

「你不需要抱歉，這全是Ｑ的錯。」Ｍ按了辦公桌上的電話按鍵，忽然間，Bond方才所見的死亡浮現而出──她僵了一瞬，被Mallory完整的捕捉──他平緩的陳述彷彿對她的反應視而不見，「三維立體全息投影，這是個測試。」

測試？用Mallory本人的死亡影像？如果說這是Ｑ的惡趣味，顯然已經嚴重冒犯到Ｍ了，「他是──」Bond輕咳一聲，「認為這樣比較能測試出效果？」負起責任替他緩頰幾句。

「軍需部門顯然認為，如果敵人來襲，不幸攻入總部，殺進這道門，」這在幾年前或許是杞人憂天，但在Silva的事件過後，他們對於Ｍ本身的維安警戒也上調了等級。「這樣的景象可以讓敵方認為，我們已自亂陣腳，」Ｍ頓了一會，溫和地補充，「或我已被誰擊殺，他們便不會再費心確認我的存活。」

即使只是幾秒的延遲，在生死交關之際都嫌太多。

一陣沉默。

Bond不知道要為軍需部作出如此栩栩如生的投影喝采，還是要為他們筆直的思考撫額。

「Moneypenny說，你在等我，」她轉了個話題，沒忘記在Moneypenny放行之前，電話上所亮起的紅燈。

「Ｑ將那開關設在電話上，可能錯亂了通報的頻道，」Ｍ蹙起眉，「我剛才碰見Ｑ，正命令他把開關改到別處去。」他再度按了幾下按鈕，讓投影消逝，接著轉身面對Bond，「報告等你休假完後再交，」

他從大衣口袋裡掏出了一個絨布方盒，拉起Bond的手腕，放在她的掌心。「這個給你，」

如果她不是007的話──她念頭一閃，沒有打開方盒，反而扯起唇，「長官，希望這不是讓我退休的宣告。」

很好，能開玩笑了。Mallory知道她正借用他方才的話語影射他的決定，他並未針對這點回應。Mallory反倒噙著唇邊笑意，低聲道，「打開來看。」

Bond依他的要求打開了盒蓋。  
映入眼簾的是一條精緻的項鍊，設計婉約簡單，綴了流星，以星雲拉成環練。

「長官？」她挑起項鍊觀賞，它的樣式簡單，符合她的喜好，而流星彷彿就像是永遠不墜的希望，她喜歡這個意涵。「這是？」他送一條項鍊給她？

「裡面有衛星定位，」Ｍ輕咳一聲，解釋道，「以光為能量，它使用短電磁波發送訊號，能避免被偵測到電磁波，你就不需要關掉定位裝置。」

「那體內的定位裝置──」她有些好奇Ｍ的用意。體內的定位裝置其實挺管用的，這一次是她的所在屬於較難接收訊號的位置，Ｑ才額外交給她特製的定位裝置。

「雙重保證，Bond，」Ｍ溫和地解釋，「一旦讓人察覺這條項鍊是定位裝置，他們就不會再檢查你身上是否有其他的發送源，也可以說是種障眼法。」

Bond反覆翻看這條項鍊，愈看愈覺得心儀，「所以，其餘特工也有？」她純粹好奇地問。

「Ｑ有別的想法。」官員偏了偏頭，沒有正面回答這個問題。

Bond不再關心其他特工的配飾，她用指尖勾起繩帶，「能幫我帶上嗎？」她逕自將項鍊放入Ｍ的掌心，隨即背過身，撩高髮尾，露出她細緻的頸項。

她接受了，萬幸。

「當然。」官員拾起那細緻的項鍊，環到Bond胸前。

Ｍ的指掌撫過她的頸側，撩過她耳畔，微微摩擦到她的耳垂，他的掌心彷彿帶著火，從她的頸側到肩背都燃起炙熱的烈焰，她禁不住低喘一聲，直到聽見扣環喀答一聲扣上。

Ｍ退開一步，看見轉過身的Bond，「很漂亮，」他說，隱約可窺得某種心滿意足的神態。


	10. Chapter 10

M在線上等了Bond三天。  
從她失聯那一刻起，他在線上等了她三天。

軍需部接到的消息永遠最為快速，「搜尋到007的訊號發射，位於阿姆斯特丹的外海。」

「安排下去，讓她即刻回來見我。」他關掉監控連線裝置，退出系統，從辦公桌後起身。

一旦意識到Bond於他而言，並不只是一個下屬，不只是在他手下賣命的特工，他就不可避免自己給予她過多的關注。

那三天裡，他幾乎是心煩意亂，以至於沒有思考仔細，便通過軍需部門堪稱荒唐（但也不是沒有道理）的一項科技。

她的任性妄為早已不是傳聞，她總有她自己的打算，可當她失聯，而最後的落腳的郵輪只剩殘骸——他到底需不需要替她寫訃聞？

初始是惱怒，而後卻感覺荒誕。  
他其實沒有認真考慮她喪生的可能，只顧擔憂她的行蹤。

眼下，他有兩個選擇——當她回來的時候。  
一是嚴辭規定她通報的程序，要求她在出任務時盡可能避免不必要的毀損（包含動產與不動產）；二，給予她全部的信任，放任她隨意行動而不予限制，成為她最大的後盾，並付起全責替她善後。

——他完全明白他應該選擇那ㄧ種，更深刻明白他自己想選那一種。

「我先回去，」他向Moneypenny打過招呼，掩不住疲憊的神態，她盡責地回應，「我會把她班機的抵達時間發到您的手機裡。」

「麻煩你。」他揉開眉心的抑鬱，「我會說說她。」

Moneypenny接下官員過於鄭重的委託，斂起浮於唇邊的哂然。Mallory 大概沒有察覺他末句補充裡無意流露的縱容——比起前任M，可是有過之而無不及。

●

Mallory在心底琢磨著一件事。他想了幾天，幾度想放棄計劃，可主意一旦形成，便在心裏生了根，揮之不去。

鐵灰色的賓士在那條街慢下車速，M的指尖敲擊著真皮包覆的方向盤。事實上，他還沒有決定要這麼做。

他本可以直接通過路口，卻因慢下車速而多停一個紅燈。他的視線往左滑去，見到那顯赫的招牌。

時間的停滯似乎只是一瞬間的事。  
綠燈了。

他沒有能夠思考的餘裕，遲疑一瞬，後面的捷豹已不耐地向他鳴起喇叭。許多時候，當你無法下決定時，只能依循心的方向。從來就只是唯心而已。

他謹慎閃過竄出的機車，將車往前開去，滑行至路口等待左轉，他切下方向燈時帶著某種大然無畏的氣魄。

世界上，或許只有一個人，總能讓他的原則跟著左轉，彎進心裡去。他讓她踏入他的書房，踏入他的客房，最後連主臥房都輸了出去。

Mallory踏入店裏，服務人員親切地詢問他的需求，他在耳環與項鍊之間遲疑，猶豫不決的樣子與平日辦公桌後肅殺決斷完全兩異。

「是打算送給什麼人呢？」紅髮店員跟著幫忙出主意，卻不想那或許是個難以回答的問題。

——說是下屬的話，他得收拾的殘局更多。Mallory頓了ㄧ下，用了最安全的說法，「朋友。」

服務人員見Mallory侷促地逸開視線，曖昧地微笑，識相地不再多問，「她有帶飾品的習慣嗎？」

M回憶幾次在辦公室裡的對峙，「沒有。」他搖手，否決了耳環的提議。視線在玻璃展示櫃內幾度游移，都沒有見到能打動心裡的作品。

他站直身，打算離去。這或許從來就不是個好主意。他從不相信命運的安排，頂多聽信偶然的傳言。然而有些時候，他仍不免在這無稽之談上產生動搖，例如他回首一瞬，看見不遠處的服務人員從塑膠製品的模特兒胸像前取下閃爍銀光的流星。

「那一條多少錢？」他走近一些，看見那反射的銀光在眼底劃出星彩，如此耀眼，如熊熊燃燒的希望。

他幾乎是一秒就決定要這條星鍊。

「先生，抱歉，這一條是非賣品。」服務人員歉然地搖頭，她指著星晨墜飾上偏紫的微小鑽石，「它的價值超過我們標售的市價。」

事實上，正是因為那偏紫所反射的微光，才讓那顆流星閃耀成芒。Mallory拒絕了服務人員調出的其他同款項鍊，「我就要這一條，開價吧。」

或許他的穿著不夠華貴，服務人員面有難色，她轉身進了裡間，不久後，明顯階級更高的男士掛著營業用的笑容出來，「先生，不好意思，這條項鍊已被其他客人預定了。」

那聽起來就像是藉口。卻正好給了Mallory一個緩衝的餘裕，於是打算的念頭逐漸稀薄。就在這一刻，兩名搶匪持槍衝入珠寶店裡，對著整排的玻璃展示櫃一陣掃射。

Mallory隨手將身側的玻璃櫃向前推去，正好撞在其中一位綁匪身上，煞時間，血流如注。而店員小姐臉色蒼白，彷彿下一刻就要尖叫。

Mallory將玻璃櫃上的圓鏡砸向另一名綁匪，閃身至他的身後，以極快的身法凹過他的手肘，朝身體用力一折，喀咑。骨頭碎裂的聲響當然沒有那麼清脆，那是綁匪在被折斷手臂時痛地朝身後撞去，Mallory及時避開，那人便撞向前台的展示櫃，伴隨一陣裂響。

「不要輕舉妄動。」低沉的嗓音壓著無可比擬的威嚴，官員用抄來的槍支抵在跪坐於地的男人壓下的頭顱，「我的手不太穩，最好不要讓我過度驚嚇。」

Mallory偏過頭，示意那看起來是經理階層的男人報警。在蘇格蘭場前來之前，他的眼神沉靜，握著機關槍的手勢穩得不像普通人。

他向前來處理現場的銀髮探長稍稍致意，隨即亮出自己的身份證明。軍情六處的首長多少還是有點特權的，他擺了擺手，打算做完筆錄後回去休息。

「先生，」珠寶店的經理追了過來，「這條送給您吧。」他將Mallory原先看中的項鍊置於絨布方盒，「我已請示過老闆的意思，他說這是一點謝意。」

Mallory盯著那個方盒，隨即伸手去掏錢包，「我能付帳。」他還記得服務小姐說價值不斐的言論。

「不不不，」經理搖手，堅決不肯收下Mallory打算掏出的任何東西，「您願意的話，歡迎下次再度光臨本店。」

所以那就是全部了。Mallory坐在沙發上，指掌掛著那條宛如流星的項鍊。心裡想的卻是，如何讓他的特工收下它。

──他的特工，他放任自己在心裡這麼喚。

而軍需部門總能滿足他的需求。

●

Bond有一個月的休假。  
她花一個禮拜將久未打掃的屋子徹底清了一遍，連樓梯角落的縫隙也沒放過。她甚至修剪了盆栽，將草皮澆水。

然後，便攤在沙發上，思考事情怎麼會發生到如此地步。

夜之后高亢的嗓音由客廳那套高級音響流洩而出。說起這個，比起公主，她當然更喜歡夜之后，那種具有強大勢力能與王抗衡的女性，才是她崇敬的目標。

和王抗衡──那麼誰又是亞瑟王呢？

她以指尖觸摸著頸項，憑心底的描繪就能感受它在掌心之中發亮。如果位於王座上的人選如此明顯，那她的確太高估自己了。與其說是抗衡，可實際上，他早已坐鎮在她心頭深處。

如果說她尚未臣服，也只是自欺欺人罷了。  
或許正如法國女作家柯雷特所說，愛情不是一種體面的感情。

她曾經感受過愛情，隨之而來的卻是疼痛與背叛。可當她站在官員的辦公室，靠著仍然健在的Mallory，那種安然與喜悅早已讓她不能否認任何情感。

不管是敬佩、忠誠、信任、欣賞、或者是——性感。那所有情感揉合成她對Mallory 的個人印象。

官員是怎麼樣的人，有著什麼樣的品格，她了解地很。或許正因為如此，她在明白自己情感的陷落時，除了否定情感本身以外，沒有對人選有任何異議。

她就連潛意識也明白，他是一個太好的人。她唯一要承受的，只有在與國家利益出現分歧時，被Mallory捨下的決心。

她爬起身，走到玻璃櫃前，替自己倒了一杯夏多內，向遠處舉杯，彷彿在憑弔誰。

事實上，她已經被國家背棄過一次，若有第二次，假若真有第二次。  
總不會那麼痛了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【上部完結】


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【下部】  
> 若我一息尚存，我願以生命執行你的旨意。

Bond漂亮地掩住一個哈欠，但仍瞞不過對她德性知之甚深的官員，「Moneypenny，可否替我去房裡拿上我遺落的保密條約前置文件？」

「是的，長官。」她優雅地起身，從會議室裡退出，等著官員進一步的指令。

「你的秘書有種野性美，看起來是土耳其安哥拉貓，實際上卻是美洲豹。」打著領結的男人盯著她穿著得體卻仍能勾勒出美好身材的背影，視線帶有毫不掩飾的欣賞——以一種純男性的目光。

Mallory敲了敲檀木桌，要求對方收回注意力，「當心了，她可是有爪子的。」

「不必再看了吧──」男人揮了揮手，「貴國並未釋出最大誠意，我們隔日再議吧。」他站起身，優雅地伸出手，「與你談話很愉快。」

Mallory神色平穩，未失禮節地與男人相握。今日的會議檯面上毫無進展，私下他們卻相互試探了對方的意願與底線。

Mallory本認為這是對英美兩相得益的合約，然就男人今日的態度──顯然那來自蘭利的表兄另有所謀。

他盯著男人率人離席，忖度的是──對方的推託是為了國家的利益，還是自己？

或者，兩者皆是。

 

 

房門被輕叩出長短不一的聲響，並非摩斯密碼──那任何懂此密碼的人都能解讀──而是軍情六處特有的代稱。

一豎，左斜，右斜，一豎。  
Ｍ，無庸置疑。

Mallory先敲了門，而後才用上房卡。他刷開房門，看見Bond顯然已將自己的床當成她的武器陳列處時，僅僅挑起一邊的眉。

他們並沒有住同一個房間，當然。僅只是兩間房中有一道互通的房門，若要按照飯店的規格而言，那稱為家庭房。

為了更好的應對，就寢時，那道房門並不會鎖上。在公事上，這僅只是護衛上司之舉，並沒有特殊涵義，若是分配任務的特工為男性，也將比照辦理。

更別提──以Mallory律己甚嚴的品格，斷不會做出什麼夜半侵襲之舉。

可惜，Mallory不踰矩，不代表Bond也同樣如此。  
一旦察覺到M對她隱微的縱容，Bond便堂而皇之地登堂入室，她特別喜愛在Mallory的床上做事，例如收發信件，例如擦槍，例如開平板玩遊戲──最後這一項會避免在Mallory本人面前做。

「長官，談判不順？」她抬眼看見Mallory眼下的疲憊，「需要我去會一會他嗎？在明日和平高峰論談之後的晚宴。」

Bond說得隱晦，她當然能夠清楚察覺到離席時，落在背後炙熱的目光──混雜著著迷與征服慾，「或者，他有提出具體的要求，關於我？」她平淡地問，不難猜測美方代表Smith的打算。

這是國家與國家之間的簽約，意指不能使用暴力與脅迫的任何手段，至少檯面上不行。這表示，Bond不能如同以往使用武力，但美色仍舊可行──差別只在於對方要求的程度，及她打算付出的程度。

而，一個男人，對於想要的女人，是絕不會滿足寒暄兩句或勾著指尖的純情。

如果說，Mallory做出了要求Bond服務對方的指令，那麼Bond也會二話不辯地加以執行。無論如何，這是任務，一旦意識到自己上心的對象在情感之前，首先是上司，那麼Bond就不會拒絕。

他們同為英格蘭奮鬥，有著可悲的愛國心──早在她從博斯普魯斯海峽爬回軍情六處時，便領悟到刻在自己靈魂之上的箴言。

「他足夠聰明到不留下話柄，」Mallory深思著對方的打算，「我不否認，他有一些額外的個人期望，對你。」

Bond了解Mallory的意思，她將手槍與狙擊槍收好，下了Mallory的床，打算往自己的房間走去。與上司錯身而過的那一刻，Bond猛然被扣住了手腕，「你得打扮，」Mallory並未直視她，然撩過她耳畔的語音低沉而濕熱，「為我，而不是為他。」

○

寬厚的指掌搭在裸露在外的皮膚上，熱燙地幾乎不能忽視。

Bond身著一襲酒紅色的晚禮服，背後鏤空成一道深V字形，禮服上沒有太多繁華的綴飾，但剪裁大方，緊緻貼身，活脫是個火辣尤物。

今晚，這個由英格蘭出品的火辣尤物正被她英俊體面的上司挽在手邊，踏入飯店舉辦的宴會。她戴著白色手套的手挽過Mallory鐵灰色的西裝，一紅一灰的強烈對比，行走時掠奪了所有人的目光。

Bond垂落的指節無意識撫過Mallory白金而設計高雅出眾的袖扣，那奇異地為她帶來了某種安穩的處之泰然，彷彿隔壁挨著她的男人也將平靜投射進她的心。

她一邊不著痕跡地掃視會場上嘉賓的各種身份，一邊轉著心思，想再送一對袖扣給Mallory，以換下他目前使用的那一對，讓她留著收藏用。

藍色多瑙河在不久後響起，他們平靜地滑入舞池，Mallory的手搭著她的背，以一種若有似無的曖昧距離碰觸著她，像羽毛般輕柔的撫觸，卻讓人錯以為是火焰在燃燒。

如果不是因為Mallory的神情太過平淡，恰到好處的得體，Bond都要以為他不打算讓她完成任務，只顧著干擾她的專注力。

那就像是保持著最普通的社交禮儀的一場共舞，唯有被擁在身前的Bond知道那雙手究竟帶有幾分寵愛和縱容，Bond總善於去拆解細微末節的情感，去忖度人心的度量，她喜歡倚在她身後的寬厚指掌，用最小的接觸面積扣著自己的重心，讓她恣意地在他的掌心裡旋轉。

第一首曲很快便結束了。  
Bond被其他人邀去，Mallory獨自踱到長形方桌旁，隱藏式無線耳機裡，Tanner正鉅細靡遺地報告概況，「有密報指出前蓋達組織的激進份子潛入會場，性別不明，人數最少三位，」

在連續舉辦三天的國際和平高峰論壇期間炸死各國代表，這的確足夠引人注目，「有多少人知道這消息？」Mallory藉著飲酒以酒杯遮演談話的舉措。

「美方最先截獲消息，隨後告知中、俄與我方，」

「這是美方友好的表現，」Mallory話才落口，美方代表Smith挺拔的身材正好落入他的視野，擋住他望向Bond的視線，「Smith的決定？」

「消息來源源自CIA，Smith應該也才收到消息不久。」

Mallory尚未接話，Smith便朝他靠了過來，得體地問候，「Mallory，品味不錯。」  
品味一詞，表面指的是穿著，實際上指的是Bond。

「謝謝。」Mallory沉著以對，和他一同望向在舞池中跳舞的Bond。

「所以，你考慮好了嗎？」Smith主動打破沉默，他知道Mallory知道他想要什麼。

「Smith，」Mallory仍然未曾轉移視線，他溫和地回答，「我先前說過，她是有爪子的，若你還記得的話。」

「那才值得挑戰，不是嗎？」男人將躍躍欲試的神態妥善收攏在對話之下，「這無關國家，Mallory，我只是──想追求她。」

一位能代替美方來談判的代表，自有其能力，自然也不會愚蠢地將個人的打算置於國家利益之上，Smith肩負其使命，拖延軍情機構之間的簽約也不過是想盡可能爭取最大的利益，並不完全是因為他想要Bond的緣故──當然，也不表示Bond沒有在他的考量中。

「你自有追求的自由，」Mallory將酒杯放於長桌之上，看著一舞既畢，打算回來稟明情況的Bond，緩慢地說，「何須徵求我的同意？」

Smith彎出淺薄的笑意，「Mallory，以一位上司的立場，你的護衛太明顯了。」

「保護女士，是紳士之責。」

「我相信對一位美女，男人會盡可能地紳士。」Smith往Mallory靠了一步，遠看正像感情真摯的好友在談天，「例如跳舞時，盡可能不碰觸女伴美麗的裸背。」

Mallory輕輕點頭，示意遠方的Bond來到他的身側，「你自有追求任何女士的自由，Smith，」他隨即轉頭，神色如常地看向Smith，「我也說過，她是有爪子的，」

●

Bond在跳舞時，便能察覺有些人的腰與腿側似乎藏有武器，她用Ｑ給她的耳飾拍下那些可疑人士的照片，隨即回頭打算等待Mallory進一步的指示。

雖不明白正與美方代表交談的Mallory有何意圖，她仍照著Mallory的要求走近兩人，同時思考Smith適合什麼樣的服務。

待她靠近了Mallory，兩人的對話便自然飄進耳裡。

「但我似乎沒說，她不只是我的秘書。」

Mallory瞇起眼，右手搭上Bond的手腕，如同方才帶舞般那樣讓她旋進他的懷裡，環過她腰的手如烙鐵般熱燙地無法忽視，「你自可追求你想追求的任何一個人，包括Moneypenny，但只有一件事實不會改變，」

「她是我的，無庸置疑。」

●

「你的？」她說，紅唇擦過Mallory的耳側，藉由親暱已極的舉動傳遞方才得到消息，「有五位來賓沒有在邀請名單上，分別是左前方站在支柱旁的Lee White，臨時代替抱病的瑞士代表；正和德國代表跳舞，穿著紫色禮服的女士──」

「你屬於大英帝國，我代表大英帝國，」Mallory環著Bond的手臂輕輕扣著她的腰，朝義大利代表夫婦微笑示意，「Bond，若我說錯的話，請糾正我。」他壓著嗓音，低聲在她的耳旁回應。

兩人的視線沒有交會，同樣專注著與掃向他們那幾道飽含理解與趣意的眼神相互示意，但Mallory仍能感覺Bond的停頓是為了他的宣示，而不是評估場內的現況。

半晌，她啟唇道，「不，你沒有。」她說，「我是你的，無庸置疑。」


	12. Chapter 12

只有自己能聽見的喘息聲大得驚人。

汗水淌過她的胸口，流過她的小腹，裙襬被扯得凌亂，天花板交疊的光影朦朧錯落，她貼靠著地板，強行壓抑急促的心跳聲，凝神去聽那頭傳來的細碎耳語。

先前Bond已用小刀將礙事的裙襬割掉大半，她暫時將裙尾綁在腰間以備不時之需。此刻，她的喉頭乾渴，吐息燥熱，但仍不得輕舉妄動。事實上，她正潛伏在一個陰暗而漫無邊際的通風管道，而Mallory生死未卜。

黑暗掩蓋了煞那間的驚心動魄，彷彿也能抹去不過幾吋的危機。  
這個晚上正如一齣高潮迭起的戲劇，情節推演的速度快得令她措手不及。

 

 

三小時前。

「請問，化妝室怎麼走？」

「女士，化妝室在右前方的角落，」粗糙的男音彷彿喉頭含著砂礫，侍者簡潔地回應Bond，若不是Bond一直盯著男人喉結的滑動與嘴唇的開闔，她都要以為這位侍者是尊雕像。

「那麼，宴會廳還有別的出口嗎？我身體不適，想回房休息。」Bond沒有轉身，反而緩步走到緊閉的門扉前，她問得故意，暗示侍者擋住她的出路。

Bond伸出手打算推門，那名侍者卻隔空阻擋她的手臂，試圖扯住她的手腕，幸而Bond抽手極快，才未讓對方得逞。

「我無意冒犯，請回去待著吧，女士。為了控管賓客的品質，在宴會結束前，此門暫不開放。」侍者的態度說不上倨傲，但絕不謙恭，他似乎懶得搭理Bond，只將注意力放在會場中央。

Bond對此不以為意，眼見法國大使的妻子向她走來，她一個旋身將Selina帶離侍者的聽覺範圍之外，「目前不能出去，」她低聲道。

Selina並非沒有見過世面，或者說，她們早察覺時間愈晚，宴會廳裡的氣氛愈不尋常，「他們想要什麼？」

「毫無頭緒，」Bond回答，「Selina，回男人身邊去，假裝我們柔弱可欺。」

「或者，我們得聯合婦女陣線，確保國家安全。」Selina露出溫婉的笑容。

Bond瞬間領悟到Selina的言下之意，她停了幾秒，考慮這樣做的可行性，「好主意，親愛的夫人，您太聰明了。」她誠懇地盯著那雙溫緩的藍眸，「請確保您自己的人身安全。」

「看來我們之中出了個女騎士。」Selina若有所思地盯著Bond，她敏銳的目光掃過Bond的臉容，朝她挨得更近，「久仰大名，James Bond。難怪Mallory如此看守你。」

事實上，Bond與Mallory並不真的打算瞞過這些高級官員，Bond甚至認為這不過是Mallory的權宜之計，眼見身份穿幫，Bond亦不再隱瞞，「他是盡長官之責。」

「James，你誤會他了。」Selina眨著笑意，彷彿對即將到來的危險處境視而不見，「因為你是你，所以你站在這裡。」她往Mallory的方向投過一道視線，「而他站在那裡。」

 

 

「Bond，報告狀況。」  
Mallory並沒有錯過Bond在門前突然的轉向，他看不出她是否陷入困境或爭執，但照原訂計畫，她本該出去，卻又踅回他的身側。

「長官，門被兩位侍者把守，所有人都無法走出這個宴會廳。」Bond靠近Mallory，在他的耳畔吐息，彷彿情人互訴情衷，然談話內容卻公事公辦地令人乏味。

「Selina說了什麼？」Mallory問。

「結合婦女戰線，保衛國家。」Bond如實回答。

Mallory一聽便明白Selina的打算，「Richard果然有眼光。」

「她可是第一個拆穿我身份的人。」Bond毫不留情地指出Mallory的稱讚應該留給女方。

「我不否認她眼光的獨到，」Mallory溫和地表明立場，「James Bond，我現在以英國代表身分正式授權給你，承認你有同等地位，能代替我決策應該被決策的事務。Tanner，你聽見了。」

「是的，長官。」耳機的另一邊傳來幕僚長的回應。

Bond著實愣了一會，「長官，可是Tanner──」

「他不在這裡，」Mallory簡單地說，「你有權做第一手的決定。」他關掉通訊，湊近Bond的耳畔，低聲念出唯有他所掌管的軍事密碼，那正是各國代表聚集與此的真正目的。

Mallory呼出的氣息熱得彷彿要燙傷她的耳朵，Bond從來沒有被授予過這麼大的責任。

她是○○七，擁有殺人執照，拿的黑卡可以刷遍全世界，可那都是屬於她個人被賦予的權利，一種方便她執行任務的權利，她如一柄出鞘的長劍，走在前線做為最尖銳的武器，能為大英帝國剷除敵人，但最多如此。

她從不具資格為一個國家的決定負責。

壓力煞那間排山倒海地壓上她的肩頭，Bond瞬間領悟到自己的責任究竟有多麼重大，臨危受命並非少見，但所受之命從沒有如同眼下大到能做下一個國家的軍事決定。

這顯然暴露了兩件事。  
一，Bond的確具有Mallory所承認的資格；二，Mallory或可察覺自己凶多吉少。

無論是哪一種，目前的現況都不是Bond所樂於迎來的局面，但這並不是她能夠決定的事。  
Bond唯一能做的，就是接受挑戰。

她抿起唇瓣，肅穆地回答，「是的，長官。」

Mallory盯著她的眼神倏然變得古怪，他微抬下顎整了整自己的領口，輕柔而堅定地問，「James，我可以吻你嗎？」

Bond眨了兩次眼才完全接收到這個問句，他們不久後不知道將面臨何種威脅，困境是否能夠解套都沒有底，生命的脆弱如同風中飄搖的殘燭，但Mallory卻在此刻彬彬有禮地提出如此不合時宜的要求，他的態度自然地彷彿本該如此。

Bond還沒評估在此刻接吻會造成什麼後果，卻已經先聽見自己說，「好。」

然後，Mallory的唇就覆了上來。

 

這是他們的第三個吻。  
沒有挑釁，沒有安撫，沒有額外附加的意圖，僅僅是一個吻。

不是禮貌的相碰，而是更親暱的探索，他吮吻著她的下唇瓣，細細舔過她的齒列，與她的舌尖相互依偎。

Mallory連一個吻都透出古典紳士的情懷，不巧取強奪，不橫行霸道，只是緩慢地試探她，撩撥她，溫柔而徐緩。Bond打心底渴望想要更多，她追著他的舌尖探入他的口中，聽見官員低沉的笑意，他知道她的個性，於是誘哄她的前進，又順從她的侵掠。

那個吻應當清淺，卻極盡纏綿，彷彿站立的定點消失了，隨波逐流，載浮載沉。Bond有一瞬間在Mallory的唇裡嚐到海的滋味，如博斯普魯斯海峽的清涼冷冽，但非同每次回憶裡子彈襲來的劇痛，非同不被信任時如火灼燒的煎熬，沒有自嘲憤怒與受傷，佛手柑與木質香調混和的暖熱氣息溫柔地覆上冷涼的海水。

她想起了第一次與Mallory碰面的情形。  
當時，Mallory曾質疑她執行任務的可行性，她挑釁地回答，雇用她或是開除她，完全操之在他。

她或許硬氣，但Mallory並非如此。  
她過去從不肯承認Mallory拒絕派遣她接受極端任務是基於妥善的考量，如今她領悟到Mallory並非無端刁難。

過去，他拒絕派遣她任務，如今，他鄭重授予她任務，都是建立在他通盤審慎的考慮。  
她不該當責難他的偏見，事實上，Mallory應是她畢生所見最不具有性別偏見的男人。

Bond垂下眼睫。  
她何其有幸擁有這樣的人做為上司，又何其有幸能得到這樣的男人。

 

他們的吻沒有完成，便被槍響突兀地打斷。

Mallory退離一些，但並未離得太遠。他輕聲說，「萬事小心。」

那句溫厚的叮嚀甚至未能飄離耳邊，Mallory已被來者抵上腰際的槍枝壓迫著後退，他的眼神平靜清和，與敵方合作的態度堪稱典範。

Bond被迫往另一方退離，約莫二十位攜帶重裝設備的黝黑男性掌管了會場，他們訓練有素地將各國代表驅離到門邊，而其家屬則被機關槍壓制著往會場的另一個角落而去。

白煙由各角落四處瀰漫，許多人紛紛倒下，Bond謹慎地屏息，避開錯亂地人群，躲入角落的化妝室。

初步判斷，白煙僅為迷昏賓客，暫時沒有生命危害，Bond身手矯健地翻上通風口，藉此脫逃被困的處境。

 

 

Bond掏出口袋的隱藏式耳機，開啟收發設備，於通風管道匍匐前進，尋找訊號較好的位置。

雜訊如銳利的刀尖剜刺她的耳膜，Bond卻彷彿不以為意，她傾低身體，盡可能朝前方的亮源爬去，如果她事前看過的建築藍圖是正確的話，各洗手間的通風口應是相互連通，若她能爬遠一些，或許能避開耳目，先回到她原先的房間，那裡有萬全的設備和通訊機能。

陰暗狹小的通風管道，看不見出路的日光，她總是會碰到這樣的險境，那甚至不是最絕望的事，只要她的長官，她的國家在她前方，等著她挽救，她就會從地獄爬回來，踏上巴比倫的頂端。

『Bond，』刺耳的雜訊減小了許多，Ｑ疲憊而擔憂的聲音穿過大西洋傳進埃薇絲號的某一條通風口，Bond沉著地回應，「Ｑ，我需要Mallory的定位。」

『我們失去他的訊號，』隨著談話的清晰度增加，敲擊鍵盤的俐落聲響也一併傳遞過來，『埃薇絲號沒有能隔絕無線電波的房型，他一定位在地面下層。』

「我現在在哪裡？」

『再往前約三百公尺後左轉，你會回到原先的房間。』

「謝了，Ｑ。你還能提供我什麼消息？」Bond扯起唇，先回房是她的第一考量，畢竟武裝份子綁走各國代表必然是要談判，或者公開殺戮，他們的性命暫且無虞。

『Felix堅持要和你本人進行通話，你先回房，我會安插另一條私密線路與你的電腦連接。』

Felix？他來電的時機與要求太不尋常，Ｑ顯然明白嚴重性，才會立即答應並幫她架好通訊設備，Bond順著先前Ｑ的指示爬行三百公尺後左轉，確認通風口正對著自己早晨才拆過的牙刷，才翻身而落。

Bond用清水洗了臉，脫去破碎的禮服，簡單清洗了自己後，換上輕便的外衣，她打開與Ｑ的通話頻道，『Ｑ，我好了。』

『三秒後，這個頻道會自動切換。你們只有一分鐘，一旦訊號串流達到流量上限將會自動斷線。』

三、二、一。

煞時間，年輕軍需官的臉被黝黑的臉孔取代，『Bond，你那邊情況如何？』

『Felix，我就不問候你了。所有的代表都被綁架了，其他的賓客被集中看管，我暫時從通風口脫身。長話短說，你有什麼情報可以提供？』

聞言，Felix露出悲喜參辦的古怪表情，儘管這條線路安全，他仍然壓低了音量，『小心Smith，我們懷疑他的忠誠，但沒有證據。』

「Smith？」Bond並不真的驚訝，或者該說，能讓她驚訝的事並不多。「他應該和Mallory在一塊。」

『他的戶頭近期內有大筆的資金交易，Bond，他知道你是──』Felix話未說完，線路就硬生中斷。

「該死！Ｑ！」Bond直覺知道這是一項重要資訊，但忽然間，她卻連Ｑ的線路也連接不上，門外傳來急促的腳步聲。

Bond當機立斷退入浴室，帶上門，她踩上抽水馬桶跳入通風口，機關槍掃射的震天槍響隔著一扇木門清楚地傳遞過來。

Bond花了三秒回憶房裡是否有重要文件，花了兩秒思考來者的目的為何，用最後一秒決定不佯裝敗退。

被帶到Mallory所在之處的機會太低了，她很有可能被當場格殺（倒不是說她會坐以待斃），或者被丟回原先的宴會廳。Bond沒必要硬碰硬。

她屏氣凝神，等待敵人的退離。


	13. Chapter 13

Mallory的左胳膊總是多災多難，自從Silva鬧過一次之後，似乎養成恐怖分子喜歡將Mallory的左胳膊當靶心的習慣。他冷靜地檢視自己的槍傷，幸虧沒有子彈的碎屑殘留，他把手帕撕成長條型，做了暫時止血帶綁在胳膊上。

Mallory環顧四週，對自己身處的小房間沒有印象，看來他是暫時被監禁了，初步推斷與Tanner報告的前蓋達組織份子有關。他闔起眼簾，閉目養神。他有預感，自己的一舉一動正被誰監視著。

Mallory平心靜氣地側耳傾聽，門外的步伐一則沉穩，一則落拓，不久，門開了，Mallory並未睜眼，他聽見某道低沉的濃厚口音嘖了一聲，說道，「進去！」

Mallory克制自己的好奇心，在他的黑暗之中，忽然有人跌坐在他身上。  
淡雅的古龍水味道顯示了來者的身分。

門被用力關上。

「Smith，真高興看到你平安無事。」

「Mallory，托你的福。」美方代表揉了揉方才被用力凹折的手腕，這舉動似乎牽扯到背後的的傷口，他的表情瞬間變得齜牙咧嘴，「在這裡渡過你的假期？」

「比起辦公室的枯燥工作，偶爾換個生活方式也是不錯的選擇。」

「我寧可回去坐辦公桌。」Smith往Mallory挨近一些，「是前蓋達組織的成員。」他壓低聲音，「我看見他們的紋身。」

「紋身可以偽造。」Mallory落在Smith身上的視線滿是深思，「你在哪裡看到？」

「後腰，」Smith肯定地回答，「他在掏槍的時候掀起衣襬，露出一小塊紋身。」

「後腰──」Mallory閉起眼，在腦海裡回憶Tanner的簡報，「是有這麼一個組織的存在。」他說得保守，但非否定。

「我知道這麼判斷太武斷了，」Smith聳肩，「但不管對方是誰，他們明顯想要拿我們當籌碼。」

「那我們只能等待他們現出野心了。」Mallory仍未睜眼，單看他的姿態而非週遭環境，Smith都要以為他正坐在自己舒適的辦公座椅上小憩。

「你不擔心你美麗的秘書小姐？」Smith試探性地問，宴會之上，Mallory的護衛太過明白，明白地像一種宣示。

「她對他們沒有用處。」Mallory平淡地回應。

「卻可能遭遇危險。」比起擔憂，Smith的態度更趨向興致盎然。

「我說過，她是有爪子的。」

「當然，當然，」Smith撫掌而笑，「你當然不擔心你的秘書，因為此刻她安全地很。」

「什麼意思？」Mallory睜眼，看向對方的眼裡沒有一絲情緒。

「字面上的意思，」Smith往後坐下，背脊靠牆，「你當然不需擔心那位美麗的小姐，Mallory。」

Smith半闔起眼，無視英國情六處首長審查的目光，「因為，她是大英帝國有史以來最好的特工，James Bond，對嗎？」

 

●

在東方國家，人們相信言語具有神奇的力量。為了一樁國家交易，Bond曾女扮男裝來到日本和魁梧的日本人老虎商討對策，在與藝妓的歌舞昇平中，老虎說起了日本的神話與習俗，當時，Bond曾就守信的論調與對方高談闊論。

「龐多桑，言語是有力量的。說出口的字句帶有一種束縛，所以我們日本人從不輕易許諾。」

承諾一旦出口，便要做到。

時值今日，那次的死裡逃生與失去記憶都遙遠地像上輩子發生的事。在她從伊斯坦堡歸來時，便覺得她又重生一次，至今為止，Bond已經記不清她有幾次徘徊在生死之間的界線，記不清她有幾次跨到那一頭去又被誰硬生拖了回來；每一次，她重新睜開眼，總是一半自嘲自己命大，一半慶幸自己命大。

就像是，如果你不認真去回憶臨死前的片段，似乎就能讓死神相信你真的已經投胎又重活一次，祂便不會認真追究那死亡與輪迴的過程。

一種可說是可笑，Bond卻不敢不遵守的習慣。

然而此刻，她的記憶卻瞬間飄遠到如同前幾輩子發生的日常，想起老虎說起言語帶有言靈的力量，她當時對此不置可否，因Bond本身便是能夠善用言詞達成目的的特工。

承諾之所以有其價值，並不是言語本身的力量，而在於它是否被人相信，是否被人實現。

在宴會之上，Mallory突如其來的宣示確實出乎Bond的意料，但她轉念一想，倒也不是不能理解上司的考量，加上Mallory的事後解釋，或許這句宣示並不包含他個人的意圖。

可是，她卻忽然間感覺自己腰上被誰綁了一道鎖鍊，綁在她與英格蘭之間，無論海水沖刷，無論烈火焚燒，無論山崩地裂，那鎖鍊也不會斷裂。

他給了她一個定義，一個關於忠誠的定義，一個關於住所的定義，一個關於守護與後盾的定義。

Bond從沒有比這一刻更能強烈感覺到她是屬於誰的，是被想要的，是被照看的，是擁有堅實臂膀作為後盾的。

他給了她一個承諾，儘管不是專屬於他個人，可卻牢固地在她的心上扣下一道鎖，成為一種心安的重量，不限制她的飛翔，並提供了她足以休憩之處。

她自問，她對此有何感想？

或許在此之之前，她並沒有確切答案，直到Mallory交付給她職責之外的任務，直到Mallory給她一個吻，忽然間，那答案明顯地宛如華特PPK的重量，像一個能被精確定義的數字。

那瞬間，Bond決定了，她會讓他給她一個家，不是屬於人們正常的定義，但她會得到的。  
一個唯有Ｍ所能給的，家。

所以，Mallory非得活著，和她一起回到英國，回到軍情六處。  
Mallory非得活著不可。

「Ｑ，你在嗎？」Bond低聲問道，「情況如何？」

「目前大部分的人質被集中在宴會廳，只有幾位人士不在其中。」Ｑ疲憊地回答，鍵盤的敲擊聲清楚而響亮，「Bond，就是那幾位。」

 

前法國軍事情報參謀長，Richard Gandil  
美國中央情報局資深探員，Edmund Smith  
英國軍情六處處長，Gareth Mallory  
俄羅斯聯邦安全局局長，Alexander Antonovich

隱藉國際和平高峰論壇的名義，私下協調洲際飛彈的部屬，以及商討最近在加薩走廊發現的三枚核彈歸屬。

四年前，法英美俄四國於大諾夫哥羅德市（俄羅斯最古老的首都之一）簽訂關於洲際飛彈部屬的相關合約，史稱《諾夫哥羅德協定》。

此份協定因擁有四國部屬飛彈的軍事範圍，屬於極為機密的資訊，經四國同意，由仲裁國瑞士保存於蘇黎世某教堂隱密地下室的特製保險箱，四位簽訂者各設定一組密碼，唯有四組密碼同時輸入，才能開啟這個特製的保險箱，那金屬容器能耐高溫至一千度Ｃ，防火防潮，沒有網路連線，由四國派遣人員潛伏當地，確保協定之安全。

時值今日，四國的軍事武力皆已上升規格，舊時所簽之協定不敷使用，經四國商議（或可說在周旋、協調與爾虞我詐之間），決定擇日重啟談判，簽定新協定。

四年前，Mallory作為英方代表前往簽訂《諾夫哥羅德協定》，四年後，藉著國際和平高峰論壇的名義，曾經簽訂合約的四人再度齊聚一堂。

而英美雙方極微隱密的私下會面，自然是有其他更為妥善的考量。

「Bond，能確切知道密碼擁有者是誰的知情人，並不多。」Ｑ提醒道，「我正在檢察軍情六處的情報是否有遭人竊取的跡象。」

知道簽約者是誰的知情人並不多，但四國情報高層人士要算起數量，卻也不少，畢竟這是需要各軍情與軍事部門共同商討的對策，一國倘若有五至八位，四國算起來便有二三十位。

嚴格而言，知道簽約者是誰的知情人其實不算少，但是，確切知道簽約行程的人，卻不多。

「如果不是有高層人士洩漏，那麼，Ｑ，顯然你該要檢討MI6的防火牆了。」

Bond低聲回覆，而她還真不確定，哪一種可能會造成更嚴重的傷害。  
以及，不知道所謂的前蓋達組織成員，需要多久時間才會發現那些男人真正的意圖。

「Ｑ，我爬到樓梯上方了。」Bond從通風口往下看，樓梯處只有一名男性把手，他斜揹著烏茲衝鋒槍，正精神緊繃地守衛著安全門。

「甲板上有十位看守者，三個樓梯口各有一位，那麼合理推斷，地下階層的組織成員約為五到七位，你最好不要驚動他們。」Ｑ涼薄地警告。

「噢，我最擅長的事，就是小心謹慎。」Bond低笑一聲，嗓音沙啞，卻別有韻味。

她輕巧地扳開通風口的遮罩，算準時機一躍而下，直接將那男人坐倒在地，衝鋒槍頓時走火，連轟三發，躺臥在地的男人脖頸歪折成某種奇異的弧度，Bond撈起衝鋒槍的背袋，斜掛在自己肩上，又踩著樓梯把手爬回通風口，蓋上遮罩，屏息以待。

「這真是我所見過最小心謹慎的舉動。」

等到兩位組織成員沿著樓梯跑上來，端詳過死亡的男人，咒罵著阿拉伯語往外巡視後，Ｑ才半帶挖苦地說。

「你真會選時機發表評語，都把學習時間耗費在讀懂空氣上？」Bond隨意回答，「現在，我猜底下應該只剩三到五位先生了。」

那麼，前往另一座樓梯，該朝右方走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為某些原因，改了簽約的國家（）


	14. Chapter 14

左手刀精準地敲在男人的頸部，右拳直擊對方太陽穴，Bond覷準時機，牢牢抱住正要軟腳的持槍者，她將男人放倒在地，動作俐落地卸下他的槍，脫下他的裝備，拔開他的面罩，一張眼熟的臉頓時袒露在她眼前。

「Aneurin，」Bond挑起眉，意外但又不太意外在此刻看見Smith的下屬。  
她頓時打消殺他的主意，Bond有些問題需要問他。

她抬起頭，觀察情勢，最近的客房離她約十步遠，她將Aneurin拖往房門口，用Ｑ事先給她的設備讓電子鎖扣失靈，厚重的房門退出一條縫隙，Bond扯著Aneurin進房，她回身把門踢上，俐落地用被單將失去意識的男人五花大綁。

Bond走進浴室倒了一盆冰水，直接了當地潑向Aneurin，男人被水淋上的同時，下意識地偏過臉閃避，她毫不客氣地搧了那男人幾掌，直到Aneurin似乎有睜眼的跡象。

 

「唔，」  
先是冰冷的寒意，兩頰忽然熱辣生疼，他晃了晃腦袋，朦朧的意識逐漸回歸，Aneurin緩慢睜開眼睛，他的視野裡驀然出現笑得一臉嫵媚的女人，而這女人還很眼熟。  
「你是──」他遲疑了一下，皺著眉頭思索，「Mallory的秘書？」

 

一絲異色掠過眸底，Bond輕輕眨眼，眼睫搧動如蝴蝶展翅，這舉動在一般人眼中可謂平凡，然放在大英帝國最性感的特工身上，卻顯得格外撩人，她將刀面貼在男人的頸項上，吐氣如蘭，「誰指使你的？」

男人裸露的皮膚冒起了細微的疙瘩，恐懼與慾望不過一線之隔，他小心翼翼地吸氣，避免太過用力會讓自個兒的咽喉送上刀尖，「是Smith的主意，」他的語速與脈搏都在Bond將刀面轉正底著他喉頭時加快了速度。

「他接受了蓋達組織的賄賂，打算把核彈的位置賣給他們。」

Bond將刀尖壓進男人喉頭，力道大的已讓皮膚表層滲出血滴，親身感覺到自己的生命隨著血液一同流失是普通的逼供用法，Bond試探性地問，「那麼，他打算怎麼拿出 _藏寶圖_ ？」

熟料，那男人卻一臉疑惑，「什麼藏寶圖？」

那疑惑太及時，幾乎不像是裝的，一股違和感再度從空氣中升起。

Bond忽然對準Aneurin上臂一扎，一劑迷藥頓時送入他體內，那藥效作用得相當快速，Aneurin甚至反應不及就陷入昏迷狀態，男人粗壯的身軀陡然垂倒在她的肩頭，Bond反手將他推開，她拆了衣架禁錮他的手腕，又用槍打傷他的大腿，將他身邊所有能構著的任何物品全都踢遠，確保了他無法單靠自己掙脫。

Bond不再管他，她的目標全集中在從Aneurin身上卸下的衣物，她低聲問道，「Ｑ，你能聯繫Felix嗎？」

『ＣＩＡ對外的頻道似乎被破壞了，目前無法取得聯絡。』軍需官一頓，『Bond，他不知道你是誰。』

「他也不知道什麼是藏寶圖。」

Bond明白Ｑ的言下之意。  
「藏寶圖」指的是四國軍事部屬圖，此次英美的會前會為了避開法俄的懷疑，特意替軍事部屬圖取了個代稱，以利討論的進行。  
Aneurin身為Smith的下屬，卻不知道這代稱，其中必有蹊翹。

 

一陣細微震動聲引起Bond的注意，她瞇起眼，從Aneurin的內袋裡翻找出他的手機，銀白色的機殼微微振動。

此時此刻，有人撥通了Aneurin的電話。  
而來電顯示的人名，Bond很熟悉。

「Ｑ，鎖定手機發話的位置。」

Bond按下接聽鍵，沉穩地等著彼端的回應。

讓她看看，Alexander Antonovich，俄羅斯聯邦安全局局長， _目前身在何處_ 。

 

○

地面傳來幾次震動，那似乎是小型的爆炸，船身劇烈搖晃導致地面幾度傾斜，Mallory隔著門版，聽見門外雜亂的腳步聲混雜著阿拉伯語的咒罵，他平靜地等待一會，直到騷動平息。

「她開始行動了？」Smith興致盎然地問，以一個人質而言，未免顯得太過淡定。

「我猜，」Mallory離開門邊，平心靜氣地回答，「是的。」

「他們不會對她太客氣。」美國資深探員半帶試探地盯著Mallory平靜的姿態，「你知道 _那種國家_ 的觀念。」

軍情六處現任局長的目光平實，卻隱隱帶有鷹隼般的銳利，「我認為你的操心過界了。」

「嘿，」美國探員舉起手掌作投降狀，「我只想知道哪種男人能夠擁有她。」他提醒道，「你可是做出了宣示。」

Mallory瞇起眼，視線的落點停在Smith無意間反覆敲奏的指節，半晌，軍情六處首長的評估似乎得到了某種他所期望的答案，他緩下語氣，足夠曖昧地回應，「她屬於大英帝國。」

那答案確實出乎Smith的預料，資深探員的表情從試探轉成了近乎嘲弄的同情，「你的位置可不好坐啊。」

Mallory還未針對這句話作出任何回應，關得嚴密的鐵門便咿呀一聲被推開。

「紳士們，聊得愉快？」

一個帶著面罩的男人走了進來，他背著烏茲衝鋒槍，示意身後兩名手下將木椅椅拖進艙房裡，「那麼，誰想先表演呢？」他說完後，彷彿被自己的幽默逗樂了，男人笑意盎然地轉向他們，「或者，我能給你們五秒鐘自行決定。」

 

「五、」

Mallory看向ＣＩＡ資深探員，面對刑求逼供，他們各自有自己的應對流程。不論過程如何，想必都不會太好看，但如何在偵查與偵查之間得到對方的訊息，就是一門課題。

「四、」  
對方的目的是為了藏寶圖，還是另外那三枚核彈的位置？

「三、」  
他們知道缺了一個人的密碼，就開不了保險箱嗎？

「二、」  
那為何拿槍的男人如此篤定？  
他並未通盤了解事態，亦或已有備案？

「一。」  
抉擇的時刻已然來臨。

 

倒數計時完結，卻未有任何自願擔當重責大任的人質。  
持槍的主謀倒也不惱，他低聲笑道，「那我們一個一個來。」他隨意一指，「就你吧。」

兩名手下立刻聽令，將Mallory本人綁上了木椅，一名手下將他的雙手反綁在身後，與木椅的背架綁在一塊，另一名手下將他兩腳大開，各自綁在左右椅腳上。

Mallory很配合，不掙脫，亦不做無謂的抗議，幾乎是標準模範人質。  
他看著只露出瞳孔的主謀，平心靜氣地問，「你想知道什麼？」

○

電話那頭的人，並不是俄羅斯聯邦安全局局長。

這麼倒說也不對，那頭並沒有人說話，只有隱微的槍響與猛力的撞擊聲，急促的喘息顯得特別清晰，彷彿那人正死命貼在話筒上，試圖說點什麼，那掙扎的語音像極了人類被摀住口鼻時的呻吟。

下一秒，電話就被掐斷了。  
無論他原本打算說什麼，顯然都沒機會了。

『訊號很模糊，但紅外線熱感應源顯示人員的聚集很集中，所以他應該在Ｍ的附近。』軍需官的聲音相當清澈，『左轉下樓梯，第三條通道右轉。』Ｑ清楚地指出一條路線，『後援預計於十分鐘後抵達。』

「謝了，Ｑ。」Bond迅速貼著牆壁走樓梯，耳裡的通訊設備在她潛入底層時滿怖雜音，Bond隨手切掉頻道，照Ｑ的指示於第三通道右轉，看見左前方的小倉庫。

倉庫的門半開，似乎沒有人看管。

Bond謹慎地走上前去，小心翼翼靠著牆壁行動，她翻身貼上門版，稍稍往裡一瞧。

裡面沒有任何人。  
確切而言，裡面沒有活著的人，只有兩具屍體。

Bond眉眼一抽，她走上前，走近那兩具屍體，她垂下頭顱，盯著兩個生前極其尊貴與體面的男士正狼狽地倒在地上，嘴上各被貼了膠布，膝蓋各中一槍，致命的槍傷則來自眉心之間，深褐色的血液從後腦勺蔓延一地。

Bond輕輕蹲下，蹲在Richard身旁，撕開他的膠布，雙手蓋上他的眼睛，慢慢下拂，直到替他闔上雙眼，還給前法國軍事情報參謀長一個體面的模樣。

她轉頭去看同樣死法的俄羅斯聯邦安全局局長，伸手去探他的頸項，屍體還有餘溫，顯示剛死不久。很有可能就是在方才那通電話之後。

她站起身，以銳利的眼光四處搜尋，終於在角落發現她的目標，一隻沾滿血跡的銀白色手機。  
她撿起手機，螢幕亮起輸入密碼的警備裝置，那是俄文界面。所以，十之八九，這支手機才剛和她通過電話。

茫然感隨著滿地的血液覆蓋住一切現實，這情形遠遠超過Bond的預想。  
他們不應該被殺的，他們是彼此的活盾牌，一旦少了一組密碼，就沒有辦法打開保險箱，拿不到藏寶圖。

難不成他們是因為說出了密碼，沒有利用價值，才被滅口的嗎？  
這論點聽起來很可信，但Bond並不認為光只是膝蓋被射穿就足以讓這兩個經歷過大局的男人咬牙鬆口，洩露國家機密。

等等，若他們確實沒有說出密碼呢？  
如果他們不是因為逼供不成，僅僅只是沒有了利用的價值──

不需要密碼，沒有利用價值。  
難不成，恐怖份子的目標不是藏寶圖？

 

 **快思考** ，Bond！  
假使她和Ｑ一開始就弄錯了呢？  
如果軍事部屬圖只是障眼法，那恐怖份子真正的目標是？

她一定漏了什麼線索，她會想起來。  
Bond的指節忍不住用力，握緊了手中銀白色的手機，指掌中堅硬的物體忽然讓她意識到自己正握著實在的證據，她從懷裡掏出Aneurin的電話，仔細觀察這兩支型號完全相同的手機。

型號相同或許不是個巧合。

仔細一想，Aneurin不知道她是誰，但Selina知道，Smith很可能也知道，Mallory當然知道。  
刪去法之下，只剩下俄羅斯不清楚內情。

最重要的是，Aneurin擁有俄羅斯聯邦安全局局長的私人手機。  
這是不是表示Smith的確沒有反叛，而是遭了Aneurin的陷害？

 

不對，如果俄羅斯是幕後主使者，Antonovich為何會與Richard死在一起？

Bond邊思考邊退出倉庫，她稍稍探出轉角，看見一名武裝份子守在一扇鐵門外。  
Ｑ說過，人員很集中，看來Mallory應該就在這裡吧？

她探回身體，檢察自身的裝備。  
她只剩一把華特ＰＰＫ，裡頭還有四發子彈。如果她能解決那名武裝份子，就能搶走他的槍，勝算必然會大得多。

她一邊盤算著救人的計劃，同時思考著，不論這起挾持案件是誰的主使，假設軍事部屬圖只是障眼法，而已死的Antonovich與Richard都不是他們的目標，那──

一陣頓悟彷彿從天而落的閃電當頭劈下，猛然擊中了她。  
如果對方的目的是為了將所作的一切都推到Smith頭上，就表示Smith不是他們真正的目標。

_從頭到尾，對方的目標都是Mallory。_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章前聲明：  
> 因為本章外國人物眾多，幾經考慮，將全文統一改為中文譯名，後文亦將統一。  
> 在此附上前文之英文名對照表：
> 
> Mallory／馬洛里  
> Smith／史密斯  
> Tanner／譚納  
> Bond／邦德

「你想知道什麼？」

馬洛里盯著只露出雙眼的男人，試圖辨認對方的意圖，男人幾乎沒有如同恐怖份子般充滿警戒的粗魯，他拿衝鋒槍的樣子像在拿玩具，馬洛里本能地察覺這人和一開始在宴會廳偽裝守衛的武裝份子並不相同，他顯得悠然自得，態度從容，他不像傭兵或打手，更像野心家。

男人隨手將槍交給屬下，他垂手看了眼腕表，似乎在等待某個信號，馬洛里並未能透析對方的目的，他沉著氣，等待對方先出擊。

小艙房的空氣並不流通，壓抑的氛圍被此起彼落的吐息渲染成某種靜默的喧囂，時間拖得愈長，對敵方而言應該更顯得不利，以譚納的調度，後援也應該快到了，那麼，為什麼男人絲毫不顯得緊張？

過了一分鐘，或是五分鐘，忽然一曲音樂劃破寂靜。

 _『嶄新的世界──』_ 句尾長音迴盪在小艙房裡， _『一個嶄新絕妙的觀點，沒人會對我們說不，要求我們到哪，或嘲笑我們只是空想。』_ 輕柔的男聲唱出一段耳熟能詳的音樂，名聞遐邇的動畫單曲讓壓抑的艙房內頓時陷入突兀的荒謬境地，馬洛里眉眼一挑，看著男人舉起手勢在空中指揮音樂的模樣，隱微的既視感從腦海浮現而出，他忽然感覺到，事態或許超乎他的預想。

男人從懷裡掏出手機，在音樂重新播放時接通電話，馬洛里聽不見對方說了什麼，但男人的心情顯然很好。

「好。」男人按掉了手機，他偏過頭，向站在馬洛里左側的下屬示意，那名下屬會意地舉起衝鋒槍，對準還坐倒在角落的史密斯。

「我們省點功夫，」男人彬彬有禮地說，「耽誤您寶貴的時間太令人過意不去了。」

馬洛里尚未反應對方的深意，那名下屬已然朝史密斯開槍，美方探員幾乎沒有閃躲的餘地，史密斯頹然向後倒去，「砰！」的一聲躺臥在地上，眉心一孔血紅如閃爍在夜晚裡的霓虹燈，刺眼而鮮豔。

這下變故太離奇，馬洛里再如何沉穩也不免錯愕，他並非對自己保有機密而有恃無恐，僅只在最初打著不受妥協的主意，他下意識一動，一柄槍示威性地壓入他的後背，男人立起右手掌心，打了停止的手勢，他用左手往後腦勺一摸，一下子就將面罩整個掀過來，露出真面目。

「我忘了自我介紹，」男人隨手將面罩甩在地上，「許久不見，馬洛里。」

男人從雙眼以下的臉全扭曲成可怕的紋路，那是慘糟火焚的跡象，即使幾經手術修補，仍顯得異常驚悚，令人印象深刻，那張臉只要見過一次，就絕不可能被遺忘。

艾蒙‧奧凱利，北愛爾蘭共和軍委員會一員，馬洛里被北愛爾蘭共和軍俘虜的三個月裡，曾受了他不少的照顧──字面下的那種。

「你活著。」如果馬洛里沒在第一時間辨識出對方，現在倒也不算太遲。

「精闢的結論。」奧凱利隨意拍兩下手，「我們本該省點功夫，但這幾年讓我學習到，將事情弄得戲劇化能得到額外的成效。」

「保持心靈開闊，不錯的選擇。」馬洛里平靜地回答。

「我很希望我們能有更多時間敘舊，」奧凱利頗為惋惜，「可惜時間總是個虛情假意的婊子。」

「至少她對所有人都公平。」

「確實。她唯一的優點。」奧凱利聳肩，「 _我們太需要公平。_ 」

「這取決於各人的定義。」

「馬洛里，」奧凱利虛偽地笑了一聲，那張臉其實很難辨識笑容，更精確的描述是，他的下半張臉稍稍扭曲，發出近似於笑的聲音，「和你聊天太愉快，讓我差點忘了該送你的見面禮。」

他稍稍抬手，下屬從上方扭過馬洛里受傷的左臂，將他的手肘往上彎折成人體所能活動的最大限度，同時輾壓他的槍傷，軍情六處首長眼角一抽，呼吸聲瞬間變得粗重，他悶哼一聲，眼神頃刻間渙散，額頭滿佈細密的冷汗。

「德格拉斯，你的待客之道太無禮了，我是這麼教你的嗎？」

「抱歉，奧凱利先生。」德格拉斯乾脆地鬆開手，馬洛里被束縛的雙手無力垂下，官員的額側皺出數道紋路，汗水從眉尾淌至太陽穴，「我無法、提供你——任何東西。」他粗重地喘息，知道下一次折磨很快就會降臨，奧凱利給他喘息的機會從不是出於憐憫，而是示威。

「你當然可以，」奧凱利放輕了語調，像誘哄，那張臉逼近馬洛里，輕聲問，「斯恩‧格里菲斯被關在哪裏？」

奧凱利的語音相當輕，彷彿羽毛末端的柔絮拂過耳廓，馬洛里渙散的眼神忽然變得銳利，他早該想到奧凱利的來意，若非突發變故與槍傷削弱他的判斷力，他本該更早看出端倪。

當年關押北愛爾蘭共和軍領導人的資料被視為軍方最高機密，早已銷毀，參與那場軍事審判的軍方高層也都上了年紀，唯有馬洛里因戰功彪炳而升遷快速，成為當時參予者中最年輕的一位，如今，那些將領都已過世，馬洛里甚至參加過其中幾位的喪禮。

如此說來，若以全程參與至最終審判的將領而言，馬洛里的確是唯一在世的那一個。

但是，奧凱利從何得知這些內情？  
又從何得知打聽格里菲斯的下落只能審問馬洛里？

「你們和蓋達組織合作？」馬洛里盡可能不動聲色地轉移話題，打算拖延時間等待後援來臨。

「亡命之徒總有共同的目標，金錢是世界通用語言。」奧凱利從懷裡掏出手機，撥了幾個按鍵，盯著螢幕的姿態漫不經心，「時間對所有人都公平，馬洛里，但我相信，現在，你會比我更急迫。」

奧凱利似乎是按下擴音鍵，那一頭響起伴隨雜音的鈴聲，不過幾次鈴響，電話就被接通。奧凱利將手機畫面轉向馬洛里，地下艙房的收訊不佳，影像模糊，馬洛里依稀可分辨出畫面中有兩個人，一站一坐，坐著的那人雙手被縛，嘴上被貼了膠帶，站著的那人正用槍抵著另一人的額頭，他背對著畫面，看不見長相。

奧凱利晃了晃手機，搖盪的畫面在某一瞬間變得清晰，被綁縛的那人正巧抬起頭。  
她神態慌亂，嘴唇被封，與平日雍容優雅的形像相悖，但馬洛里僅憑露出的眉眼與鼻梁就能清楚認得人質是誰。

不，不僅是馬洛里認得她，全英國國民都 **該** 認得她！  
認得他們的女王，伊利莎白二世。

馬洛里尚未反應，持槍的那人就將臉轉向螢幕，面向馬洛里。

 

軍情六處首長的眼底首度出現極其罕見的慌亂。

如果只是女王的臉，他還可以假設奧凱利找了替身試圖騙過他的耳目，從他口中誘出訊息，但此刻，馬洛里忽然發現，自己不只認識人質，更認識匪徒，倘若匪徒真是他所想的那個人，憑他的能耐與地位，要靠近女王並非難事。

理所當然，英國女王怎可能防備他？  
防備艾倫‧史密斯，現任英國外交部長，同時也是馬洛里的上司。

馬洛里忽然感覺到喉嚨乾澀如火焚，他不自主地嚥下唾液，四年前，外交部長威廉‧海德爾指派馬洛里簽署《諾夫哥羅德協定》；四年後，艾倫‧史密斯成為新任外交部長，指派馬洛里的第一個任務，也是簽署《諾夫哥羅德協定》。

馬洛里認識威廉很長的時間，對艾倫的認識卻僅只於他就任內閣成員提出的政策。

自被綁架以來，馬洛里不只一次懷疑英國官方高層存有內鬼的事實，如果艾倫部長就是地鼠，想來的確合理，艾倫當然知道所有簽訂行程的細節，以他的能耐，更能夠調閱到片面資料，進而能得知軍事審判的存在。

可是，為什麼？  
艾倫為什麼要這麼做？

 

尖銳的痛楚從左臂竄進太陽穴，馬洛里沒有防備，緊抿的薄唇洩出一絲痛呼，畫面倏然斷訊，奧凱利收回手機，肌理紋路交錯的臉猛然朝他逼近。

「現在可以說了吧。」

馬洛里粗喘著氣，胸膛劇烈起伏，大英國協從不接受恐怖分子的威脅，如果人質是任一個國民，是他過去的妻子，或是他從未擁有的子女，馬洛里或許還能硬起心腸無視威脅，但女王──

「啊────」左臂傳來的劇痛再度打斷他的思考，馬洛里顫抖著吸氣，試圖轉移加諸在肉體上的疼痛，比起眼前的交易，劇痛甚至只是小學生玩樂的遊戲，但它的確有效地打斷他的專注力，破壞他的思考。

奧凱利知道馬洛里不會因為疼痛妥協，卻會為了國家元首的安危而妥協，這局一開始就是針對馬洛里。

 

奧凱利湊近已然垂首的軍情六處首長，正要說話，後方忽然傳來兩下敲門聲。

奧凱利向德格拉斯偏過頭，下屬會意地放開馬洛里的上臂，他拿著烏茲衝鋒槍走到門邊，小心翼翼地打開一條縫。

變故在一瞬間發生。  
槍枝霎時走火，槍響大的震痛馬洛里的耳膜，他茫然地抬起頭，尚未反應緊隨槍響之後的撞擊聲源自何故，站在他身前的兩人已遭槍擊，其中一人當場斃命，奧凱利警覺性較高，他迅速地滾地一圈，仍未能閃避突襲，子彈在他翻滾時猛然穿過他的大腿，奧凱利不自主地痛吟一聲，他趴伏在地，從懷裡掏出葛洛克九釐米手槍瞄準馬洛里的左肩，扣下板機。

下一刻，馬洛里連人帶椅被扯離彈道，椅子側邊著地，與他擦身而過的子彈「砰！」的一聲卡在鐵門三分之二高處，被擊中的鐵門反覆搖晃，發出尖銳刺耳的聲響。

奧凱利喘著氣，這下變故讓他清楚看見偷襲者的身影，他匍匐前進，移動到馬洛里的後方，將軍情六處首長作為防彈牌，他把手槍架在馬洛里的胳膊上，瞇起眼，瞄準目標。

 

 **砰！**  
火光四起。

 

奧凱利的手掌被當場射穿，葛洛克手槍飛得老遠，他猛然被子彈帶來的作用力往後扯去，狼狽地側躺在地上，他低頭摀住右手掌心，試圖止住奔流的血液，忽然間，大片陰影落在他的胸腹，遮避他的光線，奧凱利若有所感地抬頭，一發子彈準確貫穿他的心臟，他頹然向後倒去，交出了生命。

 

 

馬洛里感覺到自己的雙手雙腳被解開，他順勢翻落木椅，仰躺在地，來人逆光而行，隱微的金粉勾勒出她身形的輪廓。

邦德走近他，右腿一抬，橫跨他的腰側，站在他胸腹之前，她彎下腰，揪著他的領口迫他用右手肘微微撐起上半身，那幾乎就是馬洛里目前身體所能到達的極限。

邦德將腰彎得更低，幾乎將自己凹成了倒Ｕ字型，她的身段柔軟地宛若土耳其安哥拉貓，又美得如同戰爭女神雅典娜。

「邦德──」他才啟口，她趁隙傾前疊上他的唇，熱烈地吻他。

她的舌頭太狡猾，靈巧如狡狐，又熱烈如狂獅，她戲弄他，挑逗他，誘他追逐她，又反過來逼迫他敞開來獻出自己。

這個吻藏有太多意義，太過纏綿，又火辣的幾乎能讓兩個人的體溫同時上升三度。

馬洛里本該繼續追查女王的下落，查證艾倫的叛變，可在那當頭，他卻放任自己耽溺在那個吻裡。

每一次，邦德的吻嚐起來都不相同，吻她的體驗總是陌生，唯一共通點是，所有的吻都讓他無法抽身就走。

詹姆斯‧邦德是一種癮，她是最危險，獨一無二的毒品。

即使一再告誡自己不能碰，卻總忍不住出手。  
一旦沾上，就再也戒不掉。

 

邦德扶著馬洛理站起身，她後退一步，退到私人距離之外，「長官，」邦德的嗓音低低啞啞地喚，「○○七報到。」她臉容嚴肅，上挑的眉眼卻隱隱含笑。

「很高興看見你平安無事，○○七。」馬洛里平靜地說，假裝在吻的盡頭，他沒有想過一瞬的 _天長地久_ 。


	16. Chapter 16

拔指甲、電擊、鞭笞、刑具，那些都太老套。

 

「新玩法，」男人緩緩噴出一口菸，點燃打火機，靠近他被綁縛的雙手，停在中指之前，「不會很痛的，放輕鬆。」男人帶著慣常矯飾的彬彬有禮，「享受它。」

他垂下眼，透過火光搖曳看見男人彎曲的指節，三個月裡，他不曾開口說過任何一句話，彷彿在等待一個時機。

男人不以為意地彎下腰，火光在男人的下巴與他的指掌間形成陰影。

他沉默地等待，在心裡倒數計時。  
畢竟，他等這一刻，已經等得太久。

 

指掌收成拳，猛然撞擊男人過近的下巴，打火機頃刻落地，火焰從擦得光亮的皮鞋表面燃燒，殘留的鞋油助長了火勢，男人慌張地一陣亂踩，火光未息，反倒四處種下火苗，其中一叢就落在他的腳邊。

他思考一秒，就將手腕之間的繩索伸到火苗之上，此舉很冒險，卻是不可多得的機會。

火焰燙上皮膚那刻，痛已不足以形容知覺，他幾乎不能確定在這之前的哪一種逼供能與之相較，他咬緊牙根，等待綁縛的繩索逐漸鬆懈，疼痛放大了時間的刻度，直到繩索斷裂落在他的腳邊，他才回神。

他迅速解開雙腿的束縛，接著一腳將另一側帶火的繩索踢上男人的背，純棉的材質很快起火燃燒，他無視男人在身後的哀嚎，用力拉開牢門，他出拳迅速狠絕，直擊守衛的太陽穴，搶走對方的槍，打死了守衛。

男人的哀嚎愈發慘烈。  
他沒有真正經歷過火焰大面積地在身體燃燒的感覺，所以無從想像，但他猜，那想必是恨不得就此死去吧？

他抹消了僅存的惻隱之心，鮮血從他踏過的通道一路流淌，每次開槍，被燒傷的指節就會反覆摩擦，疼的鑽入骨髓，幾乎讓他錯以為他殺了比戰場上更多的敵人。

 

「 **馬洛里！** 」  
怒吼從通道的另一端傳來，他聽而不聞，奔跑的腳步加快速度，他眼神銳利地掃過一扇扇的鐵門，尋找他當初潛伏的目標。

只有他一個人，走不了太遠，但若讓整個堡壘手忙腳亂，就沒有人會顧及到逃犯。

他匆促的腳步停在一扇門前，他用槍破壞了門鎖，鐵門搖晃開一條縫隙，滿庫的軍火映入眼簾。

馬洛里撕下衣袖，撕成碎布條，綁成替代的導火線，鋪在門口到炸藥之間，他站在門外，將摸來的打火機點燃布條，隨即奮力往反方向跑。

不過十秒，身後猛然傳來大片的爆炸聲，地面強烈震動，堡壘內陷入一陣混亂，他穿著搶來的軍服混進共和軍之間，一路避過追兵。

 

他跑出敵營時，已能看見建築物頂端冒著黑煙，火焰騰空竄起，整座堡壘在火海之中熊熊燃燒。

火光映在清澈的橄欖綠眸裡，卻未能激盪出壯闊波瀾，馬洛里轉身，離開他生活三個月的地方，雪地上印出一排腳印深深淺淺。

他在碰見的第一棵松樹前停下，眺望遠方。  
再過不久，天就要亮了。

 

●

物體碰撞的聲音弄醒了他。

馬洛里睜開眼睛，看見空服員在邦德桌上擺了一杯水，她朝對方嫣然一笑，那年輕的小夥子頓時更加殷勤，遠超過應有的服務。

 

「先生，請問您需要什麼嗎？」  
「水就好。」

馬洛里用清水潤喉，邦德瞅他一眼，神情似笑非笑。這就是○○七，走到哪，哪就是她的主場。

埃薇絲號的危機在譚納的調度下暫時解除，火力強大的直升機與支援的美國海豹部隊解決了甲板上的武裝份子，安德溫交由美國發落，美法俄三國代表的遺體也交由隨行人員處理，邦德和馬洛里用了點手段後補到最近一班直飛英國的航班，解決上任以來最大的外交事件。

在等待班機時，他和邦德已就彼此得到的情報做了一番討論，對目前的形勢有了大致的了解，過去某些觀點之所以不合推論，很可能在於他們並未考慮這是兩派人馬合作又內鬨的結果。

Ｑ表示，女王被關的地點在外交部長的私人宅邸，目前正持續追蹤是否有被移轉的跡象。  
艾倫並不知道他的同夥已然喪命，但奧凱利失去聯絡，想必會讓艾倫提高警覺。

無論如何，如果女王是艾倫手上最後的王牌，想必他暫時不會輕舉妄動，反之，他會設下陷阱，待他們自投羅網。

無謂的著急沒有任何意義。一切，必須得等回到倫敦再研議。

 

他們隨著旅客排隊走入經濟艙，馬洛里在坐定後稍稍閉目養神，等待飛機起飛。  
他原打算養精蓄銳，不料左臂的傷勢遠比他所想的還要嚴重，如針尖般的抽疼在身體裡反覆折磨他的精神力，致使他在半夢半醒間回到往昔。

 

「長官，」

邦德喝了一口水，忽地傾過身，側吻他。  
她口裡的水渡到他口中，馬洛里閃神間全吞了下去，他忽然意識到自己不只吞下水而已。

「止痛藥。」邦德解釋。

馬洛里忽然覺得自己不該意外，擅作主張的○○七是軍情六處的特產，即便在最後的最後證明她總是對的，但在那之前，她所惹出來的禍端每次都讓曼斯菲爾德恨不得掐死她，再從墳墓裡挖她出來負責善後。

那麼想的同時，馬洛里突然理解到為什麼每一任的Ｍ都偏愛她。  
他不是例外。

 

到達倫敦還有約一個半小時的航程，邦德給的止痛藥發揮了效果，馬洛里不再覺得左臂那麼疼痛，但他一向淺眠，一旦清醒後，就再也睡不著了。

適逢供餐時段，餐車逐漸推到他們的坐位旁，兩人都點了魚排，飲料的部分，他們則不約而同選了紅酒。座艙內響起了刀叉輕微的碰撞聲，周圍談天的聲音逐漸大了起來，此刻說話不再引人注目，邦德在空服員上紅酒的同時說了個關於酒與飲料的諧音笑話，逗得空服員眉開眼笑，私下倒給他們更高檔的紅酒。

 

邦德將食物裡混雜的胡蘿蔔全挑到他的食盒邊，馬洛里挑起一邊的眉，想起她在埃薇絲號上也是不打一聲招呼就將武器全擺上他的床，她幾乎是吃定了他不會在意她偶為的放肆，無論她用的是什麼立場。

淺薄的酒意在胃裡漂泊，馬洛里看著她在低頭時彎曲的美好頸項，地下艙房的吻忽然浮現，那個吻恣意而熱烈，一瞬間就能勾起某些複雜又明顯的慾望。

有時候，邦德總讓男人幾乎分不出是情慾引發了感情，或感情催化了情慾，馬洛里是太過老派的紳士，過去，和馬洛里有過如此深刻來往的異性都有個身份，最後那一個女人還成為他的妻子。

但邦德從來不適合那樣的角色。  
她證明了比起安逸，她更愛挑戰。

「我臉上有什麼嗎？」  
「抱歉，我走神了。」馬洛里喝乾了杯裡最後一口紅酒，低聲問，「你以前來過瑞士嗎？」

「如果有的話，我也不記得了。」邦德的語氣低微，反倒顯出幾分溫婉。

這不太像她過往的表現，馬洛里凝神回想她的人事檔案，報告裡明白指出她接近孤兒的身份，以及毀損在蘇格蘭的天幕莊園，那座龐大的、被拋在身後的家族遺產，被火焰吞噬，消失於記憶之中。

本不該如此，如果她的父母沒有在瑞士登山時發生意外，死於山難，她不應該背負這些東西。

馬洛里想像少年時期的邦德，大多時間生活在寄宿學校，飄盪如浮萍，那些經歷造就了現在的邦德，認識她的人都會說，她有吸引混亂的本質，但馬洛里想，更正確的說法應該是，她總會被混亂吸引，往險處而去。

馬洛里忽然理解曼斯菲爾德看中她的原因，那個狡猾的老傢伙將所有的一切都算透，軍情六處太需要這樣的人，扣除身手智慧與美貌之外，她沒有能受威脅的資本。

 

瑞士，是邦德的災難與磨練起始之處，這個國家對她的意義想必十分複雜。  
馬洛里斟酌著是否要提這個話題，讓情緒流於感傷的方向，可是她看起來不是真的無所謂，馬洛里見過太多沒有痊癒的傷口化膿、感染，成為情感的敗血症。

這麼做，或許多此一舉，他相信○○七足夠堅強，有太好的抵抗力。

馬洛里原是這麼想，一開口，那些字句卻滾落舌尖，「身為你的上司，我有必要告訴他們，英國以你為傲。」

他說話的同時貼在她耳邊，語氣輕柔而堅定，音量微小到傳不進第三個人的耳裡，卻確保了邦德不會誤會哪怕其中一個最輕巧的音節。

邦德輕輕一震，順勢靠近他懷裡，那角度讓他們看不見彼此的表情，她在他頸側落下一個純潔的吻，馬洛里別過頭，正好對上空服員的視線，不知為何，他忽然感到不太自在，為了對方因誤會而了然的眼神。

_彷彿他們多麼合適，是一對恩愛非凡的夫妻。_


	17. Chapter 17

一下飛機，不安的氣氛頓時蔓延而開。

譚納親自開車來接他們，「有幾根梁柱突然崩塌，部長宣佈封閉軍情六處，撤離所有人。」他不安地說，「Ｑ查到部長的車在那之後一直停在軍情六處停車場，停了兩個小時。」

譚納用了相對保守的說法，彷彿這台漆成墨黑色的賓利車裡潛藏著監聽設備，談話非得迂迴地使用直面陳述的一項事實作為隱喻。

天空開始飄落細雨，雨絲將沿途而過的倫敦街景切割出幾縷裂口，灰暗的色調落在馬洛里的右半邊側臉，將他的思慮與輪廓模糊了界限，邦德幾乎錯覺坐在她身旁的不是軍情六處首長，而是思慮本身。

 

車內配置的衛星電話響起，譚納按下接聽鍵。是Ｑ打來的。  
「他們剛進入Ｍ的辦公室。」Ｑ報告，「從錄象來看，人質目前平安，有昏睡的跡象。」

「繼續追蹤。」馬洛里說，他停了一下，轉而問道，「譚納，梁柱坍塌的原因是？」

「還在調查，」參謀長分神閃過一輛闖紅燈的重型機車，繼續回答，「目前推測是受到席爾瓦爆破的區域所影響。」

 

已經開始行動了嗎？馬洛里暗忖。

軍情六處一直致力整修先前被席爾瓦破壞的樓層，當時毀損的部分不算太多，大部分的人員早已回能軍情六處正常辦公，只有Ｑ還鐘情於他的地下實驗室，三兩頭往那跑。

所有的一切隨著曼斯菲爾德與席爾瓦的逝去逐步回到正軌，軍情六處也回復運作，在這期間，馬洛里從來沒碰過梁柱崩塌的意外，怎麼就那麼恰巧，在他出國談判時全碰上？

「長官，」譚納從後照鏡看向他的目光顯得小心翼翼，「內政大臣決定在下周提案合併軍情五處和六處。」

 

馬洛里忽然感到一陣疲倦。  
內政大臣自席爾瓦事件以來，一直反對整修軍情六處，反而建議趁此機會炸毀整棟建築物，裁撤○○部門，縮編特工的編制額度，這次的意外正好讓她借題發揮。

公聽會的襲擊彷彿過往雲煙，即便曼斯菲爾德以生命作為代價，內政單位仍然認為○○部門依舊過時。

過時，或許是吧？  
這麼想的同時，遺憾如潮水一湧而上，淹過了胸膛，他幾乎分不清那來自被潮流遠拋在身後的無力，還是來自於他無能讓現代人了解到諜報機構的本質。

曼斯菲爾德於公聽會上的陳述歷歷在目，軍情六處宛若一個龐大而笨重的航空母艦，乘載著自圓場時期殘留的傳統，它不能拋棄建立它的過去，也不能剜除深入骨髓的間諜作派，它彷彿舊時代的遺產，看似過時，實則珍貴。

人為的疏失或許會造成荒謬，但也唯有人類能在情理之間斟酌，○○特工的權限太大，所以每一位特工都經過慎選，貿然裁撤毫不明智。

電腦資料只要有網路就會外洩，監視設備能被入侵，警報系統能被癱瘓。  
有些東西，例如忠誠，例如堅毅，例如詐降，例如反覆斟酌是否要奪取他人的性命，這些情感與考量都不是能被電腦計算出來的東西。  
那才是○○特工存在的意義。

 

壞天氣持續發作，車內空調系統的吹送聲大的彷彿在提醒他們不該為之的沉默，馬洛里感覺倦意從他的脖頸蔓延到肩膀，逐步淌過背脊，忽然間，掌心的熱度透過襯衫從腰背後方傳來，動作輕巧，意在安撫，只有坐在他身側的那人才能辦到。

「Ｑ，大樓裡還有其他人嗎？」邦德神色自若地問，她直視前方，眼神堅定。

「沒有，」軍需官回答，他正要往下報告，譚納的電話就響了起來。

參謀長用耳機接聽，「我是譚納，」他閃過另一台超車的保時捷，凝神細聽對方的來意，「是，是，我會轉告長官。」

參謀長掛掉電話的同時，正好停在紅燈前。這時機選得恰巧，足夠他轉頭向馬洛里報告最新消息，「長官，艾倫部長請您一下飛機，就到辦公室去。」

 

○

 

物體墜落的聲音在夜晚異常響亮，男人從辦公椅上站起身，離開監看的電腦螢幕。他握著槍，走出辦公室，打算到走廊外查看噪音的來源。

一盆花盆砸落在地上，沙褐色的土壤灑落一地。

男人稍稍抬頭，找到花盆原先的位置，它本該位在上層樓外凸的鐵欄杆，如今欄杆鬆脫，掛在牆壁上搖搖欲墜。

花盆墜樓看起來像意外，但在這時刻，什麼意外都可能來自人為。

他提高警覺，快步回到辦公室。  
他推開虛掩的木門，頓時看見馬洛里坐在他原先的坐位，神色嚴峻地望著他。

「你怎麼進來的？」男人低聲問。  
進到辦公室需通過走廊，但他並沒有看見馬洛里的到來，難不成，這裡有他所不知道的祕道？

 

「你犯下許多錯誤，艾倫‧史密斯，」馬洛里忽視他的問題，「這是叛國罪。」

「叛國？」艾倫以更得體的方式重覆它，對馬洛里的形容表示出恰到好處的不以為意，彷彿它是個不足登上大雅之堂的玩笑，「我確信我們對『國家』的定義不同。」

「你這麼做，並不能改變什麼。」馬洛里平靜地回答。

「是不能『立刻』改變什麼。」艾倫糾正，「我們有耐心。」他的槍從馬洛里指向女王，她的狀況不好，神態疲倦，身上被纏繞著定時炸彈，倒數計時的數字紅的刺眼。

「你逃不掉的。」馬洛里說，「放了女王，我能告訴你格里菲斯的下落。」他已經通知國防部對格里菲斯進行重點防禦，慎防共和軍的劫獄行動。

「國防單位已有防備，我還沒那麼傻，」艾倫低笑一聲，「奧凱利讓我們錯過時機，所以我們決定啟動Ｂ計劃。」

 

「奧凱利不會成功，」馬洛里瞇起眼，「你只是讓他送死。」

就算奧凱利真挾持馬洛里，馬洛里也不可能讓自己成為足以脅迫眾人的存在。最有可能的結果是他犧牲自己，讓援軍無須顧慮。

「如果大英帝國官員都像你這樣，女王就不會被我綁在這裡。」艾倫說，「有件事倒想問你。」

「洗耳恭聽。」

 

艾倫忽然將槍轉向馬洛里，「你想，軍情六處首長叛國的消息可以上頭條吧？」

殺害女王，爆破軍情六處，只要有人能背下黑鍋，一樣能達成抗議的目的，更甚者，馬洛里的地位與過去更可被大書特書，指稱早在他被俘虜之時已被招降，多年來潛伏在軍情單位，私下指揮共和軍的行動，此舉更可顯示出北愛爾蘭對於建國有著破釜沉舟的決心。

和平總是需要長年的抗爭與革命，這是必要之惡，不得不為。

 

「住手。」馬洛里看著他的目光平靜，反倒是被綁縛的老夫人滿臉驚恐地看著眼前即將上演的血腥場面。

「馬洛里，我會親自替你寫訃聞。」艾倫落下保證，食指毫不遲疑地扣下版機。

兩聲槍響幾乎重疊一致，頭一槍貫穿馬洛里的心臟，第二槍貫穿艾倫的頭，艾倫搖搖晃晃，忽然面朝地直挺挺地倒下，躲在門後的邦德立刻跳出來替女王鬆綁。

變故瞬間發生，年邁的老夫人驚魂未定，邦德朝她嫣然一笑，安撫道，「○○七在此為您效勞，陛下。」

她才鬆開綁縛女王的繩索，計時器彷彿被按下快轉鍵，數字飛快地倒數，邦德攙著女王站起身，Ｑ警告道，「邦德，整棟建築都被安裝了炸彈，離爆炸還有一分鐘，西裝在Ｍ的身後。」

邦德立刻用槍射擊落地窗的四個角落，強化玻璃應聲破碎，冷風頓時從破口灌入，她回過身，直接走過馬洛里身側，從他身後的牆壁拉出一道暗門，拿出一套黑色西裝外套，她迅速拆開，拿到窗外的平台組裝。

時間剩不到三十秒。

邦德握緊了握把，讓女王趴上她的背，「陛下，讓你受驚了。」她說。

邦德忽然感到抱歉，這種變故不該發生在大英帝國皇室成員的身上，他們不是軍警人員，沒有受過專業訓練，女王這幾日所經歷的已經超過了她作為國家精神象徵的義務。

綁架、威脅、九死一生，這種事應該只會發生在軍情機構首長的身上，例如──

 

「我想，這是我一輩子的差事。」

女王睿智的話語頓時打斷邦德的思緒，她的腰背感受到對方腹部的震動，這句話聽起來如此和藹，平靜，彷彿剛品嚐過下午茶後的喟嘆。

邦德不及思考，爆炸就從身後傳來，強大的衝擊力將平台上的兩個人用力往外送，邦德努力操控機翼的方向，然爆炸的亂流破壞了滑翔翼的平衡感，她們在空中起起伏伏，炙熱的火光染紅了泰晤士河，一滴冷汗頓時從邦德眉間淌下。

她們滑行了一小段，河面距離腳下愈來愈近，邦德覷準時機，放開手。

落水的那刻彷彿被千萬根銀針紮遍全身，刺骨的寒意凍得令人發抖，她不是第一次落水，卻是第一次落在距離軍情六處這麼近的地方。

她拽著女王的手臂奮力往岸邊泅泳，早已等在岸邊的譚納迅速接應她，譚納一舉將女王抱上車，正要伸手去拉邦德，忽然間，一發子彈打上岸邊。

「譚納，關門！」  
駕駛座的馬洛里沉聲喝道，他的目光瞬間對上後照鏡中的邦德。  
他們的視線膠著一秒，就被猛然關上的車門切斷。

墨色賓利迅速啟動，一排子彈打在汽車駛離的道路上，邦德迅速潛入水中閉氣。

三分鐘後，她悄悄探出頭，四處觀察情況。  
軍情六處的火光照耀了泰晤士河，她凝視著那棟正在燃燒的建築物，那裡不只承載了冷戰遺留的傳統與間諜的浪漫，承載著她的過去與她的歸屬，還承載著她最後一個任務。

『邦德，拯救女王，拯救大英帝國。你能做到嗎？』

她的思緒忽然被劇痛打斷，一枚子彈無聲無息地打中她的左肩，○○七頓時往後栽入河中，沉了下去。

 

當時，她沒有告訴馬洛里。  
也許，永遠也沒有必要說。

_若我一息尚存，我願以生命執行你的旨意。_

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

德蕾莎‧強生在踏進辦公室之前，就有預感今天的日子不太好過。

半夜被轟炸的軍情六處、泰晤士河畔的槍戰和女王的失蹤，每一樣都足以登上國際新聞的頭條，造成英國民心晃蕩，股價下跌，經濟崩盤。

她在辦公椅擱下Burberry經典格紋包，正要回身，一聲問候就從暗處傳來。

「早安，德蕾莎閣下，您看過報紙了吧。」

德蕾莎心頭一驚，那聲問候隨著人影在她拉開窗簾時透出輪廓，她沉下臉，打開電燈，「你沒有擅自進入這間辦公室的許可權。」

馬洛里的臉在燈光之下顯得格外從容，他坐在辦公桌對面的沙發椅上，雙膝交疊，似乎已恭候多時，「我相信您會想比任何人更早知道昨晚的事件。」他做了個「請」的手勢，德蕾莎在將視線從目前的軍情六處首長（或許很快就不是了）轉向辦公桌上的文件時，臉色更加不豫。

放在桌上的文件主要是幾張照片和一份文字陳述。

第一張照片裡，現任外交部長艾倫‧史密斯拿槍指著女王。  
第二張照片裡，艾倫拿槍對準馬洛里。  
第三張照片裡，一名女性背著女王滑翔，背後是燃燒熊熊火光的軍情六處。  
第四張照片裡，軍情六處參謀長站在西敏橋邊，將女王抱上岸。  
第五張照片裡，那名女性受了槍傷，沉入水中。

每張照片都附上文字陳述，詳細說明女王被綁架的始末與如何在特工的幫助下脫困，文件同時羅列艾倫的所有罪狀及他的同黨手下。

「詹姆斯‧邦德，軍情六處最好的特工，」馬洛里在德蕾莎帶有疑問的視線中緩緩解釋，「她昨晚英勇地拯救女王脫離險境，」馬洛里的聲音沉了下去，「卻沒有回來向我覆命。」

這句話的言下之意能在軍情六處首長的語音裡聽出端倪。德蕾莎抿緊了唇瓣，「我很遺憾。」

「你知道她曾完成過多少任務嗎？」

馬洛里不等對方回答，繼續說，「三百六十七件。其中有一百三十二件任務避免了英國與他國的國際紛爭，十八件任務避免了第三次世界大戰，五十七件任務避免了英國與他國的外交問題，四十三件任務避免了經濟大恐慌，二十九件任務阻止了他國向英國宣戰，八十一件任務拯救被綁架的重要人質──包含拯救女王。」

馬洛里換了坐姿，將左膝疊上右膝，「我最好的特工。」

「我很遺憾失去了她。」德蕾莎說，語氣低柔。

「我們很遺憾失去了她。」軍情六處首長糾正道。

「艾倫‧史密斯將以叛國罪被起訴，關於他的黨羽──」馬洛里的視線從內政大臣的眼睛移向她桌上的照片，「都已束手就擒。」

「所以？」德蕾莎雙手環胸，等待馬洛里說明來意。

「請您慎重考慮裁撤○○部門的提案，」馬洛里低聲說，「或許，間諜最終的命運是消失，」他語氣一轉，盯著德蕾莎的眼神忽然鋒銳如匕首，「但時機未到。」

德蕾莎皺起眉，她堅持自己的主張好些時日，所有的報告與分析都指出間諜不過是舊時代的產物，他們滿足於浪漫主義的人性誇飾，行走在黑暗中，抱著得來不易的情報哄抬它的價值。

事實上，得到情報的方式可以做得更乾淨，這是科技的時代，嶄新的時代，強大的監視系統能夠取代潛伏在下水道、通風口或任何陰暗狹窄秘道的間諜，任務將被完成得更有效率，亦不會產生人命的折損。

推動軍事情報中心的提案勢在必行，時代的演進是必然的趨勢。  
間諜終將消逝。

德蕾莎正要啟口，馬洛里彷彿算準了她要反駁，搶先截走發言權，「臨機應變，只有人能做到。」馬洛里說，「所有的監控設備與無人機，都需要人類的遠端操控和判斷；但危急時刻，需要特工親臨現場才能隨機反應。」

是嗎？例如什麼？  
她下意識要反諷他過於篤定的說詞，一如她多次反駁不敢革新的守舊派，但馬洛里的眼神看似平和，實則銳利，彷彿一支拉滿弓的銀箭，勢如破竹而來。

德蕾莎下意識移開視線，燃燒的軍情六處傾刻滑入眼角，照片中，背著女王的邦德控制著翼尾毀損的滑翔翼，跌跌撞撞地滑行，只差一點就要被火舌捲入吞噬，那幾乎可稱得上險象環生。

德蕾莎凝視著照片，她沒有抬眼，卻清楚感知馬洛里落於頭頂的目光。

她忽然找不出她強而有力的論點該立於何處。  
此時此刻，德蕾莎再萬分不情願也必須承認，目前，無人機確實無法做到這一點。

「我會考慮。」她說。主控權明明落在她手上，這步妥協卻像她在推動軍事情報中心的提案以來，所吃的第一場敗仗。

「多謝您的考慮。」一得到承諾，馬洛里優雅地站起身，扣上西裝扣，「祝您今日有個愉快的早晨。」他朝德蕾莎輕輕點頭示意，隨後轉身離去。

即便年歲增長，馬洛里的背影卻仍顯得挺拔而寬闊。德雷莎頭一次發現，馬洛里和曼斯菲爾德截然不同，又十分相像。

彷彿每一位成為Ｍ的人，都會承繼前任的遺志，即使政策不同，手段相異。

或許有著悠久歷史的情報機構，需要同等經歷的掌舵者，才能妥善運用他們口中所謂傳統的價值。

 

●

今日的天空顯得灰暗，特別是當譚納遞上○○七殉職的文件與產權轉移的簽屬，Ｍ將鋼筆暫時擱下，挑起眉，狀似詢問。

「長官，關於訃聞──」

「休假。」馬洛里平靜地打斷他，「我批准了○○七無限期的休假，直到她回來報到為止。」

譚納張口，似乎原本想多說點什麼，卻因故作罷，「是的，長官。」

辦公室的門再度輕巧合上，彷彿未曾被開啟過。

 

○○七消失了一個月。  
她落水於泰晤士河，比鄰軍情六處，在他的領地裡消失。

馬洛里垂下眼，握緊鋼筆，重新批閱成疊的公文。  
他的生活沒有產生任何改變，維持一定的軌跡與步調，彷彿邦德的進入與離開未曾對他產生任何影響。

事實上，也不該產生任何影響。彷彿他從沒預料會走到這一步。

馬洛里一如往常，在梳洗過後穿著睡袍，淺酌一杯夏布利，他沒有開燈，月色透過未拉上窗簾的玻璃窗淌了一地，酒杯在手心裡緩慢地旋轉，他彷彿在沉思，又彷彿在等待。

月上三更，地上一攤月光隱隱約約映出模糊影動，馬洛里正替自己斟上第二杯白酒，開鎖的輕微喀咑聲掩進酒瓶碰撞的聲響，馬洛里剛抬眼，一團黑影已站在他身前。

「○○七報到，長官。」

「詹姆斯，」馬洛里平靜地說，「來得不巧，酒喝完了。」他放開握住的酒瓶，瓶內的夏布利果然一滴不剩。

邦德慵懶一笑，「我知道哪有好酒。」她轉身走向馬洛里的酒櫃，擅自打開，拿出最貴的那瓶干邑白蘭地，又跫回廚房拿了兩個酒杯，放在沙發前的矮桌上。

「長官，讓我替你服務。」

馬洛里未置一詞，邦德就當這是種默許，她斟了兩杯半滿的軒尼詩，拿起其中一杯遞給馬洛里。

軍情六處首長接過酒，邦德順勢用自己的酒杯輕輕碰撞對方的杯緣，「乾杯！」她愉快地說。

她正要喝，手腕卻被馬洛里突然扣住，「敬什麼？」他問。

邦德稍稍征愣，黑暗之中，他們看不見彼此細部的表情，或許正因為如此，潛藏在語句裡的情感才顯得份外鮮明。

一瞬間，邦德猛然領悟到，馬洛里在等她。  
馬洛里正在等她。

他不開燈，拉開窗簾，獨自坐在客廳裡喝酒，等她一個晚上。  
彷彿他知道她今晚會來。

她的視線落在扣住自己手腕的寬大指掌，她看不清手掌的輪廓，卻能明確感受到由掌心傳遞而來的熱度，他的力道不重，只是一種象徵意味的制止，彷彿飲酒之前需先確認對方是否成年的保險作派。

傾刻間，她突然理解馬洛里在問什麼，心跳瞬間加快。

他的指腹輕輕擦過她的皮膚，她意識到他扣住她的方式並非隨意，他的拇指正巧擱在她的脈搏上，無法克制的生理反應瞬間向馬洛里暴露她確實理解他的提問。

黑暗的廂房，同樣的對象，每一個要素都與一年前的那晚十分雷同。  
但是這一次，馬洛里不再是個局外人，冷靜克制地坐在岸邊，冷眼旁觀她的起落。

一切都不一樣了。她改變了一切。

一旦清楚意識到這強烈的對比，她的心跳聲大得彷彿會在客廳內產生回音，邦德幾乎錯覺那將蓋過她的回答，她低聲說，「敬──死而復生。」

她以為這話如低柔絮語，事實上，卻清楚地不可能會被錯認其中一個音節。

邦德沒來得及慶幸黑暗讓她不用解析馬洛里的神情，搭在她手腕的指掌忽然放開，邦德一瞬間感到涼冷，下一刻，馬洛里用玻璃杯輕敲她的杯緣，平靜地說，「敬死而復生。」


	19. Chapter 19

只是一杯干邑白蘭地，不足以成為醉酒的藉口。

軒尼詩被一飲而盡，空蕩的酒杯擱上矮桌，馬洛里站起身收拾，他動作從容，不疾不徐，直到玻璃杯洗淨，倒放著晾乾。  
他回頭時，邦德倚在廚房門口，饒富興味地看他。

他走向主臥室，邦德就跟在他身後。

馬洛里踏進自己的臥房，轉身，正面對上邦德，她仍顯得風情萬種，彷彿他不過是要道晚安。

他們都知道不是。

 

「今晚，我將鎖死這扇門，」馬洛里後退一步，盯著邦德湛藍色的眼眸，一字一句地說，「直到太陽當空升起。」

他把說得分明，這一次，沒有安撫的門縫，也沒有退卻的餘地。

「你，進來嗎？」他問。

●

 

如果考慮太多，就會裹足不前。  
邦德一直堅信如此，在不能決定時，她多半靠直覺過活，曼斯菲爾德總說，她有太好的運氣。  
事實上，與其說她的運氣太好，不如說她有太過準確的直覺。

「你，進來嗎？」

馬洛里慎重的表情映入她的眼底，她低笑一聲。  
就好像她還有選擇似的。

邦德往前一步踏入房內，她的右手探向身後，關起房門，落鎖的聲音清澈響亮，她貼近馬洛里，微仰起頭，距離近的他只要稍稍低頭就能吻她。

「現在，」她低低啞啞地說，「我把自己鎖在你房裡，怎麼辦？」

 

馬洛里側過臉，鼻尖幾度擦過她的面頰，彷彿在尋找她的唇，他的唇在她上方反覆盤旋，輕巧的吻從耳畔落至唇邊，她紅唇微啟，側臉去銜他近在咫尺的吻。

輕柔，舒緩，情深意切。

蜻蜓點水般的碰觸，只嚐到彼此最淺層的滋味，彷彿太過美好的珍饌，捨不得完食，只敢一點一點地品嚐，唇齒接吻的聲音親暱而響亮，他們貼得太近，身體線條的每一吋變化都能被清楚地察覺。

怎麼從門口移到床邊的過程毫無記憶，她仰躺在馬洛里略硬的床上，感覺到襯衫的鈕釦由最底端往上被一個一個逐步解開，粗糙的指掌貼在她的腰腹，緩緩撩開她的衣物，推開內衣，一路來到她的頸側。

掛在脖頸的項鍊染上她的體溫，那和他的指腹同樣溫度。

「要我解開嗎？」她明知故問，手邊勾著才剛卸下的內衣，再遠點的床邊，擱著褪除的短裙與內褲。

「不，」他如嘆息般呢喃，沒有特意掩藏這一幕對他的影響。

此刻，她全身裸露，唯一的遮蔽物，只剩脖子上那條細緻的流星項鍊。  
他的項鍊。

馬洛里俯下身，啃咬她的頸子，邦德仰起下顎，主動袒露出她的頸項，這舉動自然地彷彿她經常如此。

事實上，這在性愛之中，邦德是第一次這麼做。  
她信任他到能將自己的命用雙手呈給對方。

這種信任建立在他們擁有同樣忠誠的愛國心，她願意為國捐軀，願意為他送命，她將賭上一切完成他所交付的使命。

而馬洛里信任她。  
他信任她能完成他所交付的一切使命。

所以他下指令，而她能做到。  
所以他信任她，而她信任他。  
所以她能做到，而他信任她。

有如莫比烏斯環的互信概念在這一刻被驀然驗證，邦德忽然察覺，伏在她身上的這個人了解她，包容她，信任她，倚重她，卻從不因私情而錯判情勢，於公，他讓她信任，讓她停泊；於私，他從不催促，亦不索討，他將選擇權交到她手上，在原地等她。

等她靠近，或等她後退。

活過大半輩子，邦德從來不相信命中註定，和她在一起的男人總是會死，因愛她而死，或背叛她而死，那沒什麼不同。

加雷斯‧馬洛里也不過是一個男人，或許總有一天也會因她而死。

馬洛里落水的景像瞬間浮出腦海，然那畫面卻怎麼想都顯得突兀，邦德忽然輕笑出聲。

馬洛里似乎不願讓她太過得意，停留在她大腿跟處的頭顱轉瞬間讓她發出顫慄的抽息，潮流般的快感在下腹蓄積，她毫不顧忌地仰高下顎，整個身體全舒展而開，低啞地呻吟著他的名字。

如果有一天，馬洛里會死，也肯定是為了國家。  
而論起誰先死亡，以外勤特工的平均壽命而言，邦德或許還比他短命。

這樣多好。  
總算有她不用背負的人命。

呻吟在某一刻倏然拔高，邦德反射性地繃緊身體，體液瞬間噴濺而出，她高潮後的喘息揉合了窗外灑落的月光，凝成水霧在她身上流淌。

邦德一手將有些濕漉的馬洛里扯上來親吻，洋甘菊與拂手柑的香味漫洋於鼻間，馬洛里身上沒有經過矯飾的古龍水，只有沐浴過後的乾爽氣息。

 

邦德忽然一個翻身，瞬間將馬洛里壓在身下，她的動作的確快速，但馬洛里並非來不及反應才任她為所欲為。

敞開的睡袍露出他精壯的身體，如她所想，他從事文職，卻從未怠忽鍛鍊，他仍然保有敏銳的觀察力與絕佳的反應能力。

「你不能讓步，」邦德垂下頭，俯視他，頸間的項鍊垂落在他身上，「因為，我不會客氣。」

「那麼，」馬洛里的嗓音被慾望染得低沉，橄欖绿的瞳眸在邦德緩緩坐在他身上時變得深邃，「別客氣。」

馬洛里沒有開燈，月光從將她的身影映在他的軀體上，邦德忍不住低笑一聲。

她帶著他的允許與放任闔上眼，只憑感官移動自己，房裡那麼暗，即便睜開眼睛也不能清楚看見對方的表情，但她卻能深刻感受到馬洛里的視線落在她項鍊上的重量。

月光下，黑暗而沉默的臥房，她全身赤裸，只帶著他的項鍊。

這畫面的宣誓意味太沉重，她知道他會想到什麼，她能夠感覺馬洛里在她體內又脹大了一寸，熱得像烙鐵，她降低抽撤的速率，延宕成細緻而緩慢的節奏，感受他每一吋都緊密貼合她的身體。

沒有視覺的干涉，感官的刺激立刻翻倍，她喜歡這樣的感覺，他精實的腰腹在她的指掌下起伏，她幾乎以為自己正控制著一匹老練的黑馬，非得集中所有的注意力才不致於被快感的浪潮甩下馬匹。

她從未體驗過如此細緻而緩慢，卻後韻無窮的性愛。  
她甚至足夠信任他到能閉著眼睛，脫光衣物不備任何槍械地和他做愛。

潛藏的疑問被瞬間釐清。

朦朧曖昧的情感源於一來一往的試探，互相信任的忠誠體現於任務的決斷，但最終，將這兩者合而為一的，卻是她熱衷但從不上心的性愛。

加雷斯‧馬洛里，所代表的意義不僅僅是一個情感的對象，也不僅僅是一個長官，正因為他坐在那個位置，卻公私分明，同時在兩個面相上都滿足她的需求，而不互相干涉。

邦德當然能和別人在一起，享受性愛，撫慰孤獨，尋求刺激，但是，只有當那個人是馬洛里，她才能足以放鬆到只做她自己。

●

 

三次，以這年紀來說，足堪為個人成就。

馬洛里遵守了他的諾言，將邦德鎖在他床上整整一個晚上，直到旭日東昇，他起身披上睡袍，替邦德拉好棉被，她恰好在此刻翻身，左臉埋入他的枕頭裡。

床被之下，她一絲不掛，銀練貼在她的頸邊。

馬洛里站在床邊俯望她的側顏，他以指腹撩開纏在項鍊上的頭髮，有耐心地一一解開那些糾結，這工程不算浩大，他的指節爬梳過她不再打結的髮絲，一縷一縷的金棕色輕巧地滑過他的掌心。

他又佇立片刻，最後傾身，在邦德的右耳低聲說，「下午，來我的辦公室報到。」

 

十分鐘後，穿著打扮得體的馬洛里打開房鎖，踏出臥室，隨手闔上房門。  
在他床上沉睡的特工睜開了眼睛。

 

 

 


	20. 完結

邦德去醫務室做身體檢查，又去Ｑ那裡晃盪一段時間，確認自己的定位紀錄，譚納絮絮叨叨地說她需要填寫表格銷假才能再出任務，幸虧這次馬洛里沒簽署邦德的死亡証明，她的財產和信用卡都只被暫時凍結，幾個工作天就能回復正常使用。

邦德在太陽落進地平線下的前一刻走進Ｍ的辦公室，徹底實行中午過後的極限定義，她的長官仍聚精會神地伏在桌上批改公文，頭也未抬，就說道，「請坐。」  
邦德依言坐在辦公桌之前的坐位，垂首去看Ｍ批閱的文件，有些單字被馬洛里的影子與手勢遮掩，而顯得不完整，邦德不禁瞇起眼，盯著那個片段的單字。

豪森（hauser）。  
朦朧的片段浮上來，漫天的落雪，寒冷的體溫，和——

筆蓋扣合的聲響喚回她的注意力。

不知何時，馬洛里的桌上只剩一把華特ＰＰＫ。

「這是Ｑ支部替每位特工量身訂做的，你原先那把應該報銷了吧。」馬洛里平靜地說。

「是的，長官。」

邦德毫無歉意地承認，同時為馬洛里直接將槍械交給她的舉動感到疑惑。

當馬洛里從懷裡掏出一個黑色絨布小方盒，放在槍的側邊時，邦德的困惑轉為驚訝，其中甚至夾雜一絲隱微的恐慌。

有些話，在對方說出口之前就能聽見。

馬洛里對待感情的態度十分慎重，他在開始一段感情之前會經過審慎的評估，每段感情的發生，他都是抱持會與對方走到最後的心情。

邦德在未出任務前曾查過馬洛里的底細，原是為了找出長官的把柄。調查顯示，馬洛里和他的亡妻相敬如賓，互信互愛，感情融洽。  
邦德從沒見過馬洛里夫人，卻見過照片，照片裡的賽莉西亞顯得我見猶憐，楚楚動人，這種類型的女人以夫為天，特別容易勾起男人的保護欲。

邦德清楚知道馬洛里喜歡那樣溫婉得體的女人，但邦德與賽莉西亞截然不同。  
她熱愛冒險，長年與死亡為伍，她直率，習慣開放式性關係（特別喜歡有婦之夫），她的高危險性工作讓她把性愛視為放鬆壓力的管道；她有信任恐懼症（當然這點不適用於馬洛里），所以無法確定自己能否給出承諾，無法真的想象和誰共組家庭。

邦德盯著那個方盒，小心謹慎地呼吸。  
那個方盒背後所代表的意義太過龐大，邦德無法閃避它，無法再閃避它。

她一開始就知道她不是馬洛里能相伴一生的對象，卻一再撩撥他，她享受馬洛里的信任和縱容，卻忽略他的試探與渴望。  
說到底，她希望馬洛里能成為她的支柱，成為她停泊之處，卻懼於馬洛里真的問出那句話，她能以一個特工的身份支持他，卻難以想像自己用另一個角色支持他。

不，說這些都只是藉口。  
馬洛里曾說，如果她不是○○七，他會為一個吻而娶她。  
姑且不論馬洛里求婚的標準，她真正害怕的是，對馬洛里而言，特工與妻子的身份無法並存，她必須做出選擇。邦德清楚知道自己不能責怪馬洛里對感情的期望屬於時代的偏見，這不是偏見，是個人原則問題，她只是無法達成他的期望，她只是——

她當特工的日子太長，長到那幾乎等同生命的意義，她不知道她不當特工還能做什麼，馬洛里不可能不清楚這一點，她相信她的長官什麼都知道。

所以，這會是馬洛里讓她在感情上退卻的手段嗎？  
他知道她不可能選擇另一個答案，他想結束這段沒有結果的戀情，他讓她來終結，避免她顯得難堪。  
縱橫官場十多年，馬洛里在談判桌上一向能得到他想要的，差別只在於對手輸得體不體面。

邦德嚥下一口唾液，眼神透出視死如歸的堅毅，即使萬般拖延，也總要走到這一步。

「這個，」  
馬洛里停頓了一下，彷彿正仔細觀察她的表情，邦德不確定自己是否露出近乎請求的痕跡，她不知道這樣做是否太沒骨氣，可是她好不容易才遇見一個她不用背負生死、不需猜忌、絕不會與她的目標相衝突的男人，她好不容易才遇到一個懂得曼斯菲爾德對她的意義、公私分明、只做對的事，甚至信任她到足夠託付國家機密的男人。

為什麼連馬洛里也沒辦法真的站在她那邊？

邦德知道她的控訴毫不理智，她相信自己完美隱藏了情緒，但馬洛里必然是看出什麼，他遲疑了一會，緩慢地說，「我不確定這是否會對你造成壓力，你有權利選擇不接受。」

馬洛里眼神溫和，態度堅定，「詹姆斯，我只想讓你知道，」  
「我的承諾終身有效。」他的咬字清晰，氣勢難擋。

 

什麼？  
邦德征愣地看著他，試圖消化他的承諾。

忽然間，排山倒海的情感淹沒了她的理智，她猛然站起身，傾向前，用力拉著他的領帶往自己的方向扯，她說不出任何話，唯一能做的事就是極盡火辣地吻他，帶著彷彿要將自己放在托盤上呈給對方的心甘情願。  
熱燙的呼吸幾乎燒壞了大腦，邦德反覆地熱吻馬洛里，彷彿要嚐透他的每一吋，那吻纏綿悱惻，溫柔繾綣，全心奉獻。

加雷斯‧馬洛里，她最性感的長官，真的什麼都知道。  
這承諾太巨大，利益過於偏頗，馬洛里玩的是沒有勝算的賭局，他太偏愛她。

他知道邦德不能捨棄特工生活，但他仍願給她一個承諾，這承諾遠超過她所應得的，遠超過她所欲得的。  
他沒有逼她選擇，相反的，他給了她無限期的棲身之所，給她翻進他屋子的永久許可，他用他的餘生等她退休，一如他一直都明白她在落水後存活，卻任她休養、晃盪，直到她準備好自己，回來見他為止。

槍擺在邦德的右側，方盒擺在她的左側，兩者都如探囊取物般唾手可得，也確實如此。

馬洛里再一次證明她的預想都是偏見。

「我接受。」她抵著他的唇說，左手將方盒收進懷裏。  
注視著她一舉一動的橄欖绿眸，首度浮現著罕見的放鬆神態。

 

「軍情五處和六處將會正式合併，明天聯邦安全部門主管Ｃ將全面召開會議，重新檢討女王的維安問題。目前暫時不要有太大的動作，Ｃ正在觀望是否裁撤○○部門。」馬洛里平靜地說。  
方才曖昧浮動的氣氛不再，馬洛里切回公事模式的速度快得如強烈襲捲的東風，他從辦公桌後方拿出裝滿文件的牛皮紙袋，擱在邦德面前。

「漢堡和突尼西亞都受到恐怖組織的攻擊，情報顯示，這和一位蒼白王有關。他最後一次被人目擊的位置在奧地利的奧爾圖斯，時間是四星期前。」  
馬洛里的停頓顯得意味深長，那雙橄欖绿眸倏然轉為銳利，如他們第一次相見時他毫不客氣的打量，試圖找出任何一點她不適任的理由。

邦德迎上他的目光。  
她態度輕鬆但非鬆懈，背打得筆直，她沒有呈現任何一點打算邀功或證明自己的急躁，她信任馬洛里能做出最合適的判斷。

 

半晌，他收回評估的視線，看向她的目光既非縱容，也非嚴苛，橄欖绿眸一片澄澈，公正而清明。  
「○○七，準備好要接新任務了嗎？」

 

邦德拿起槍，手腕一甩，華特ＰＰＫ頓時滑入槍套。  
「隨時為你效勞，長官。」

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> 放一下[通販預購](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1NcuBTr5hIXsjoFMkX8TwfHDn6-CXSsVDi6xzjYAqOAI/viewform)w


End file.
